


Stand By Me

by Dietrich_didi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Rut as Alpha Heat
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dietrich_didi/pseuds/Dietrich_didi
Summary: In un mondo in cui le dinamiche tra Alpha, Beta e Omega sono all'ordine del giorno, quattro ragazzi si ritrovano invischiati in una relazione che non hanno mai chiesto eppure finiscono per volere a costo della loro stessa libertà. Tra sorrisi, lacrime, preoccupazioni e la vita che cambia attorno a loro di minuto in minuto, questi quattro ragazzi si mettono in marcia verso il loro destino. Cosa li aspetterà? Un matrimonio voluto da tutti nel regno di Lucis, ma detestato da tutti quelli coinvolti? Amori desiderati, amori impossibili, amori forti come le braccia che ti stringono durante una lunga notte di incubi?Il tutto condito con una giusta dose di intrighi di palazzo e un viaggio intrapreso per conoscere sé stessi e le persone che si amano, a discapito di tutto e tutti.





	1. This is us, I never get enough, it takes losing you to know

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho mai scritto una Omegaverse!AU prima d'ora e forse sarà palese nello svolgimento della fanfic, ma sinceramente poco mi importa. Ho un'ossessione così forte per FFXV che l'unico modo che ho trovato per sfogarla è stato gettarmi a capofitto in questo verse e in questa OT4 che mi chiamava dal momento in cui le note di 'Stand By Me' di Florence si sono spente alla fine del gioco. Al diavolo il dramma, al diavolo tutte le morti presenti nel gioco, l'unico angst qui presente sarà quello classico delle storie d'amore, che spero siano belle per voi tanto quanto lo sono per me che le rimugino mattina-giorno-sera dentro il mio cervello malato di FFXV. Inoltre, spoiler-wise, nel trattare alcuni personaggi e i loro background, mi sono ispirata molto a varie teorie sulla lore del gioco che girano per la rete. Lo capirete con lo svilupparsi della storia.
> 
> Ogni capitolo è ispirato ad una canzone, e un estratto di essa ne è il titolo; la canzone di questo primo capitolo è "Find Me" di Sigma ft. Birdy.

Aveva avuto voglia di baciarlo fin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto, quel giorno.  
Non gli interessava dove, voleva baciarlo. Sulle guance lisce, che nonostante l’età non mostravano ancora segni di barba, o sulla fronte che si increspava fin troppo spesso, sotto le infinite preoccupazioni che sembravano infestargli la vita ingiustamente. Voleva renderlo felice con quel bacio.  
Perché gli piaceva quando sorrideva, gli piacevano le piccole rughe che si formavano ai lati della bocca, gli piacevano le sue labbra, e aveva sempre immaginato sapessero di fragola e limone; forse perché erano così rosa, e i suoi capelli così biondi, non lo sapeva neanche lui perché attribuiva quei sapori a Prompto.  
Moriva dalla voglia di baciarlo e attendeva, paziente, il momento giusto per farlo. Sapeva che forse era un errore, che avrebbe ricevuto uno di quei rari sguardi contrariati e seri che mostravano al mondo che anche Prompto era adulto, sebbene da poco. Oppure, sarebbe stato l’opposto; ma sapeva che raccontarsi balle che sanno di fiaba a lieto fine non era da lui. Eppure, voleva posargli le proprie labbra addosso e dirgli che aveva voluto sempre farlo.  
Da quella mattina fino a quel momento. O forse da sempre. Dopotutto, Noctis sapeva di non essere sempre il primo ad accorgersi di cosa gli si stesse rimestando dentro, non era per nulla bravo con i sentimenti. Paradossalmente, si aspettava che anche di quelli se ne occupassero i suoi amici, quelli che si erano sempre presi cura di lui. Ma quando tutto il tuo essere vibra per uno di loro, quello che ti capisce di più tra tutti poi, come fare?  
Magari Prompto già lo sapeva. Forse si era già accorto della tensione nel corpo di Noctis ogni volta che si trovavano vicini. Probabilmente cedergli uno dei deliziosi dolcetti fatti da Ignis lo aveva fregato, scoprendo fin da quella mattina tutte le carte in tavola. Ma Prompto era sembrato lo stesso per tutto il giorno, nulla si era svolto diversamente dal solito: sveglia, colazione insieme, un saluto veloce a Gladio, in auto con Ignis, e poi lezioni all’università; pranzo insieme, ancora lezioni e poi ritorno a casa, stavolta in auto con Gladio.  
Ora era sera e avevano appena finito di cenare, nell’appartamento che condividevano. Gladio e Ignis si erano come al solito autoinvitati, Ignis aveva finito per cucinare per tutti e quattro, e finita cena si erano spostati in salotto a chiacchierare, con la televisione accesa in sottofondo a far loro compagnia.  
Toccava a Gladio stavolta fare i piatti, e tutti lo stavano punzecchiando perché invece di andare in cucina se ne stava ancora seduto comodamente sul divano a scolarsi una delle birre che si era portato dietro dal suo appartamento, dall’altro lato del corridoio. Ignis come sempre amava rimproverarlo, come se Gladio fosse un adolescente da mettere in riga, perciò quando Prompto si era alzato in silenzio per fare ciò che tanto Gladio non avrebbe mai fatto, Noctis lo aveva seguito a sua volta, lasciando gli altri due a battibeccare tra loro.  
Si era fermato accanto all’arco che divideva il corridoio dalla cucina, ad osservare la sottile figura di Prompto accanto al lavabo, intento a lavare i piatti e a fischiettare un noto motivetto a labbra dischiuse. La t-shirt leggera che indossava gli metteva in risalto le linee dei muscoli della schiena che si muovevano in risposta ai gesti delle braccia, mentre insaponava un bicchiere, lo sciacquava e lo riponeva sul ripiano vicino a sé, in attesa di asciugarlo. Per un lungo momento, la voglia di baciarlo fu così tanta che Noctis dovette trattenere il respiro per calmarsi ed evitare di affrettare il tutto. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, positiva o negativa, voleva godersi il momento. Perché poteva essere la fine della loro amicizia come anche l’inizio di qualcosa di nuovo, di diverso, di bello.  
“Anche se non respiri, ti sento, Noct” gli disse quella voce che conosceva bene come la propria, facendogli riaprire gli occhi che aveva chiuso senza accorgersene.  
Ancora in silenzio, Noctis si avvicinò all’amico e iniziò ad aiutarlo, asciugando le stoviglie già pulite.  
Anche senza dirsi nulla, era bello starsene lì, con Prompto, con il solo rumore dell’acqua a riempire l’apparente vuoto d’interazione tra i due. Ma loro non ne avevano bisogno, o almeno, Noctis non ne aveva bisogno.  
Si stava beando della presenza di Prompto, dell’aria di familiarità che emanava e che lo faceva sentire a suo agio. Andare a vivere con lui era stata la decisione migliore della sua vita, Noctis non l’aveva mai rimpianto. Sebbene quasi tutti si erano opposti, lui se ne era fregato: stare con Prompto lo faceva stare bene. Stare con Prompto, Ignis e Gladio lo faceva _sempre_ stare benissimo e alla vigilia dei suoi vent’anni, quello era ciò che Noctis voleva disperatamente, con tutte le sue forze.  
Sebbene sulla carta avesse la libertà di fare tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa – e di fatto, suo padre Regis aveva sempre permesso che le cose andassero proprio come il figlio le voleva – Noctis sapeva che, dopo quel maledetto compleanno, tutto sarebbe cambiato. Lui, le sue giornate, i momenti passati con gli amici, la sua vita.  
Avrebbe intrapreso un viaggio senza ritorno, da solo, e la cosa lo angosciava così tanto da non avergli permesso di godersi nulla di tutto ciò che gli era stato concesso fino a quel momento.  
Cosa se ne faceva della libertà se poi sarebbe stato prigioniero per sempre? Perché dargli qualcosa che avrebbe finito con il rimpiangere? Eppure, la risposta di tutti era: noi vogliamo solo renderti felice come possiamo, Noctis.  
Tuttavia, nessuno ci era mai riuscito, eccetto quei tre amici, così diversi tra loro, così diversi da lui, così diversi nell’approcciarsi a Noctis tanto da mettergli letteralmente la vita sotto-sopra dal primo momento in cui si erano conosciuti tutti e quattro. Ed era una sensazione fantastica. Stare con loro era _la libertà_ per Noctis, erano quei momenti preziosi di cui suo padre gli aveva sempre parlato, quella giovinezza rimpianta da molti che lui aveva intenzione di viversi fino in fondo, prima che gli venisse portata via per sempre.  
Per questo voleva baciare Prompto, quella sera. Voleva farlo, scacciando qualsiasi opposizione esterna o che persino il proprio cervello gli poneva davanti. Sapeva che era sbagliato, e con ciò? Avrebbe affrontato le conseguenze in seguito, come sempre. Lo _sconsiderato_ , lo ammoniva Ignis; il _ribelle_ , lo aveva una volta chiamato Cor. E allora? Quella era la _sua_ vita, e fintanto che le cose sarebbero rimaste tali, aveva intenzione di viverla come voleva.  
“Puoi venire un attimo in camera con me?” chiese all’amico, una volta finito con i piatti, la cucina pulita che faceva da sfondo al suo viso serio tutto d’un tratto e quello leggermente sorpreso di Prompto.  
“Certo, ma... C’è qualcosa che non va, Noct?”  
Noctis fece di no con il capo e insieme i due ragazzi si mossero in direzione di camera sua, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, senza neanche sapere cosa ne era dei loro due ospiti.  
“Allora? Sputa il rospo, amico” lo esortò Prompto, sorridendogli incoraggiante.  
Qualcosa dentro di Noctis iniziò subito a cedere, ma non ancora, non ancora si disse.  
Non proferì parola quando alzò finalmente il capo, guardò l’altro in quei grandi occhi color del cielo in primavera e gli si fece vicino, piano piano. Per dargli la possibilità di scansarsi, di andare via, di spingerlo lontano da sé, di fermarlo con qualsiasi ‘stop’ emesso da quelle labbra rosa che ora puntava come un cane da caccia.  
Percepì l’amico irrigidirsi, farsi attento e infine guardarlo quasi con sospetto, come quando si facevano il solletico a vicenda ed era sempre Noctis a vincere, alla fine. Ma le mani di Noctis rimasero tese lungo i fianchi, fino a che non fu letteralmente ad un passo dall’altro. Allora sollevò una mano e la posò su una guancia altrui, accarezzando con il pollice la pelle liscia e morbida, per finire sul labbro inferiore di Prompto.  
Voleva dirgli qualcosa, magari anche solo avvertirlo, dargli quell’ultima occasione per mettersi al riparo finché erano ancora in tempo. Ma poi Prompto gli sorrise.  
Semplicemente, gli sorrise. Gli regalò uno di quei sorrisi preziosi che gli stringevano il cuore nel petto e lo facevano battere a mille allo stesso tempo. Era la calma e la tempesta, era Prompto che gli diceva di sì senza che Noctis neanche glielo avesse chiesto.

Baciare Prompto fu la cosa più violenta e sconvolgente che avesse mai provato in vita sua. Lo faceva sentire vivo, gli faceva venire voglia di gridare, di mettersi a correre come un pazzo per le strade di Insomnia fino a non avere più un oncia di fiato in corpo. E contemporaneamente, era come una lama che gli trapassava il cuore, lo stomaco, il cervello; aveva messo fine ad ogni rumore, esterno ed interno, non sentiva più nulla, neanche il proprio respiro. Le ginocchia erano gelatina, mentre gli si aggrappava alla t-shirt e lo spingeva più verso di sé.  
Il mondo girava più veloce, tra le labbra di Prompto. Faceva freddo e caldo allo stesso tempo. Sembrava volasse un momento e cadesse nell’altro.  
Il suo profumo, la morbidezza di quelle labbra – che non sapevano di fragola e di limone ma _di Prompto_ , qualcosa di indescrivibile ma che poteva associare solo e soltanto a lui – la sensazione di essere nella sua bocca e di starla in un certo senso _profanando_. Aveva i brividi su tutta la pelle, sentiva i capelli ritti sulla nuca e sottili rivoli di sudore serpeggiargli ovunque. Non aveva più controllo sul proprio corpo, questo lo sapeva.  
E Prompto, lui lo capiva? Riusciva a percepire quella rivoluzione nel corpo di Noctis, il modo in cui gli stava lentamente e spietatamente colorando il mondo con sfumature mai viste, che si dipingevano da sole sullo sfondo delle palpebre di Noctis, che ad occhi chiusi si appassionava a quel bacio e respirava Prompto come l’aria stessa?  
Mani strattonavano stoffa, e improvvisamente si ritrovò una di quelle di Prompto addosso i propri addominali. Tutte le proprie certezze svanirono. Era quella la realtà? O era solo un crudele sogno che il suo cervello gli stava regalando per mostrargli tutta quella passione che mai avrebbe potuto chiamare _sua_?  
Inspirò forte, prese respiro tra un bacio e un altro, percepì Prompto fare altrettanto, ma più velocemente prima di ricominciare quell’assaggio lento di labbra, con le lingue che si incontravano, si attorcigliavano tra loro, affondavano sempre di più l’uno nella bocca dell’altro. E finalmente Noctis riuscì anche a percepire gli ansimi altrui, schiudendo gli occhi vide persino il modo adorabile in cui Prompto aveva invece serrato i propri. La pelle che si era fatta rossa su quelle guance che ora Noctis voleva persino mordere. Al diavolo però, la bocca di Prompto era la cosa più invitante del mondo e nulla lo avrebbe strappato da lì. Né le proprie mani volevano abbandonare la calda consistenza della schiena nuda dell’altro sotto di esse, mentre lentamente lo spogliava e lo spingeva a seguirlo passo dopo passo verso il proprio letto.  
Brevi erano i momenti in cui non si toccavano, vuoi con la bocca, vuoi con qualsiasi altro arto. Magari per prendere di nuovo respiro, o per sbarazzarsi delle t-shirt che facevano caldo ad entrambi. Magari per spingerlo del tutto sul letto insieme a sé, per farlo sedere a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e lasciare che i loro corpi si scatenassero dietro a tutte quelle sensazioni. E Noctis ne era già schiavo: assuefatto dal sapore di quelle labbra, dal profumo emanato da tutto il corpo di Prompto, da quella voce che in brevi singulti lo chiamava per nome. Per tutti gli dei, avrebbe voluto ascoltarla per sempre, perché il proprio nome prendeva significato, tra quelle labbra. Le sue mani tremavano, febbrili, su quel corpo, e senza riserve si scatenavano quando c’erano da rimuovere vestiti, da accarezzare consistenze, da asciugare calde lacrime che scivolavano via dagli occhi acquosi di Prompto. 

Lacrime?  
Noctis riaprì gli occhi, si fermò per un lungo momento ad osservare Prompto, ora sotto di sé, con i pantaloni scesi a metà coscia ma nudo solo dalla vita in su, coperto di piccole macchie rosse a forma dei denti di Noctis, un Prompto che lo osservava con la supplica negli occhi, che lo chiamava tra le lacrime. Gli aveva bloccato i polsi in alto in una presa ferrea che neanche sapeva di avere, gli era seduto sopra per immobilizzarlo del tutto.  
Cosa stava succedendo?  
“Noctis...ti prego....fermati”  
Quelle parole lo trapassarono come una lancia nel petto. Lo strozzarono. Tutto il calore percepito fino a quel momento svanì, come se gli avessero versato addosso una gettata di acqua ghiacciata. Lo lasciò andare immediatamente, si allontanò dal letto veloce, forse troppo. La testa iniziò a girargli forte, sempre più forte. Le ginocchia cedettero e si ritrovò bocconi al suolo, a cercare aria disperatamente. Un’ondata di calore come mai prima d’ora lo stava avvolgendo, facendolo sudare, rendendogli l’aria intorno bollente. Stava forse per morire? La sensazione era quella, terribile. Ansimava in cerca di ossigeno, sollevò il capo e solo in quel momento vide di nuovo Prompto, in piedi di fronte alla porta ancora chiusa, terrorizzato e preoccupato allo stesso tempo.  
Quella visione lo fece fremere da dentro, lo scosse così forte da farlo cadere a terra del tutto.  
“Noctis!” gridò Prompto ma questi non gli rispose, non subito.  
“Prompto...Prompto chiama...chiama gli altri” riuscì finalmente a rantolare Noctis, con una mano allungata verso di lui, mentre si rialzava lentamente e con altrettanta lentezza provava ad avvicinarsi all’amico.  
Questi però aveva già aperto la porta ed era sul punto di uscire, quando un suono che aveva tutte le sembianze di un ringhio sfuggì dalle labbra di Noctis.  
Ondate di panico emanate dal corpo di Prompto raggiunsero il suo naso e lo fecero scattare, alla ricerca disperata dell’altro ragazzo, del suo corpo, delle sua pelle. No, non lo avrebbe lasciato uscire, era _suo_ , non degli altri, voleva baciarlo di nuovo, possederlo, _marchiarlo_.  
Non rispondeva più delle proprie azioni, il suo intero essere sembrava posseduto da una bestia dall’appetito incontenibile.

Fortunatamente, Prompto fu più veloce: fu fuori dalla stanza in un secondo, sbattendo poi la porta in faccia all’amico, girando la chiave che aveva avuto l’accortezza di afferrare prima di uscire, chiudendolo dentro.  
“Gladio, Ignis!!” iniziò a gridare, correndo verso il salotto, fregandosene dello stato in cui versava.  
Sembrava vittima di qualche tipo di abuso, ma se ne fregava, mentre si sistemava di nuovo i pantaloni addosso e si asciugava le lacrime dalle guance: quello nei guai ora era Noctis, non lui. E mai, mai nella sua vita aveva desiderato che un momento del genere arrivasse, non per Noctis.  
Quante possibilità c’erano che un maschio Alpha avesse il suo primo Calore senza essere stato innescato da quello di un Omega? E Prompto stentava ancora di più a crederci poiché lui era un Omega, e in presenza di Noctis, mai e poi mai era entrato in Calore. Aveva sempre preso le proprie medicine, fin da quando a quattordici anni aveva avuto il suo primo Calore. Già da allora conosceva Noctis, sapeva quanto pericoloso poteva essere stare vicino a lui. Eppure, lo aveva fatto, era andato a vivere insieme a lui, gli era rimasto accanto tutti quegli anni, era sempre stato attentissimo. Dopotutto, gli Alpha sviluppavano più tardi, erano già in età adulta quando entravano in Calore.  
Nonostante ciò, Noctis aveva ancora 19 anni ed era entrato in Calore. E Prompto non poteva fare a meno di pensare di esserne la causa diretta, che fosse, come sempre, solo colpa sua.  
Gli altri due, richiamati dalle voci e dalle grida, arrivarono subito. Sconvolti da come Prompto si presentava loro, rimasero ad osservarlo in silenzio.  
“Prompto, sei forse...?” azzardò sulle prime Gladio, facendosi lentamente indietro. Era un Alpha anche lui, e se Prompto era in Calore, allora era pericoloso per entrambi stare nella stessa stanza, figuriamoci nello stesso stretto corridoio.  
“No, non sono io! È Noctis!”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Gladiolus, entra in camera e presta le prime cure a Noctis, cerca di calmarlo. Prompto, prendi i vestiti che ti servono e vai nel mio appartamento. Fatti una doccia e aspettaci lì. Non rientrare, per nessun motivo al mondo, qui dentro finché non te lo diciamo noi”  
Senza attendere oltre, Ignis si mise a capo di quella situazione d’emergenza, dando precise direttive a tutti i presenti. Gli altri due annuirono e fecero subito come era stato detto loro, non prima però che un preoccupato Gladio domandasse, in un sussurro: “...Cosa accadrà ora?”.  
Era quella la domanda da mille punti che tutti e tre, in un modo o nell’altro, si erano iniziati a porre fin dal momento in cui avevano capito cosa stava accadendo a Noctis.  
Perché quella situazione poteva avere un solo epilogo: il principe Noctis Lucis Caelum del regno di Lucis era finalmente pronto per compiere il suo viaggio che lo avrebbe portato dalla sua promessa sposa, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, per diventare con lei _fated pair_ e dare un erede al regno.  
Tutto molto bello e fiabesco, se non si consideravano i sentimenti di tutte le persone coinvolte.

Noctis, destinato a sposarsi con una donna che non amava, che aveva sempre e solo visto come amica e compagna di giochi da piccoli, rinunciando allo sbocciare di qualcosa che sentiva battergli nel petto ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo dei suoi tre amici.

Prompto, attratto dal proprio migliore amico fin dal momento in cui si erano conosciuti, legato strenuamente al loro _branco_ perché era così che si sentiva con loro, completo; disposto a tutto pur di non vedere anche quella famiglia andare in pezzi.

Gladiolus, legato al principe da un legame più profondo dell’amicizia, più profondo del dovere di Scudo della famiglia reale, più profondo di qualsiasi amore ‘fraterno’ avesse mai potuto provare per l’altro.

Ignis, che aveva visto il principe crescere, che lo aveva curato quando stava male, che lo aveva guidato nei momenti di dubbio, che lo aveva consigliato nelle scelte più difficili da prendere; che aveva accantonato qualsiasi tipo di sentimento romantico, che aveva sacrificato la propria felicità in favore di quella del suo protetto.

Lunafreya, promessa in sposa ad un amico che non rivedeva da anni, costretta in questo modo a rinunciare all’amore della sua vita poiché il proprio dovere era quello di pensare al bene della propria famiglia, al bene del regno, prima che al proprio.

Regis, re di un regno la cui pace era basata sull’enorme sacrificio a cui sapeva star sottoponendo il figlio, e tutto ciò gli spezzava il cuore più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.


	2. All I want is the taste that your lips allow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se le cose sono chiare all'esterno, non lo sono all'interno degli animi dei nostri protagonisti.  
> Si parla molto, ma sono le cose non dette che contano davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo è stato preso da "Give me Love" di Ed Sheeran, quel patato.  
> Nello scriverlo ho pianto, lo ammetto. Ma quand'è che non si piange per FFXV? Penso mai.  
> Ringrazio tantissimo per i kudos, li apprezzo tantissimo!! Spero che anche questo capitolo possa piacervi.

Le mani ancora gli tremavano.

Se le osservò, a lungo, seduto su quel divano con l’intenzione di rilassarsi un po’, quando invece tutto quello che riusciva a fare era agitarsi ancora di più.

Quelle mani erano pallide ora, più del solito, non riuscivano a muoversi bene perché tremavano senza che il loro possessore potesse farci nulla. Piegava ogni tanto le nocche, e solo allora tutto si fermava. Ma piantasi le unghie nei palmi non era la soluzione, non era la soluzione a nulla. Poiché poco più sotto, all’altezza dei polsi, quelle due linee rosso-violaceo ancora pulsavano, e allora erano le braccia che tremavano ancor più delle mani.

Riusciva ancora a sentire la forza soverchiante con cui Noctis lo aveva bloccato. E ciò che ora lo faceva tremare, lo agitava e lo riportava sull’orlo delle lacrime era che, se quel dolore improvviso _non_ ci fosse stato, lui non l’avrebbe fermato.

Avrebbe lasciato fare a Noctis ciò che voleva, perché era da _una vita_ che lo voleva; ma il dolore lo aveva sconvolto nel profondo, perché no, non era _così_ che lo voleva. Non un Noctis che non era padrone di sé; non un Noctis che, lucidamente, mai e poi mai lo avrebbe desiderato _a quel modo_ , così come Prompto lo desiderava, da anni.

Sospirò dolorosamente, il groppo in gola che non si scioglieva. Si spinse ancora di più tra i cuscini del divano, osservando il soffitto del salotto di Ignis come se esso potesse dargli delle risposte, rassicurarlo. Era inutile, e lo sapeva: non c’erano rassicurazioni, non c’era un lato positivo. La realtà era che Noctis era finalmente andato in Calore e il suo Alpha interiore lo aveva spinto a cercare il primo Omega disponibile, che guarda caso viveva insieme a lui ed era proprio lì a portata di mano.

Sollevò un braccio e se lo posò sugli occhi, cercando di respingere tutto indietro, comprese le lacrime. Si odiava, perché una parte di sé stava iniziando a detestare Noctis per ciò che era: il principe ereditario di Lucis, un Alpha già promesso sposo alla bella Lady Lunafreya, l’Omega con cui avrebbe formato un _fated pair_ , una delle cose più rare – e per questo strenuamente volute e ricercate – nella loro società divisa in Alpha, Beta e Omega.

Come poteva qualcuno del genere desiderare uno come lui? Un Omega orfano, venuto da chissà dove, che cercava a tutti i costi di sembrare come gli altri, perché si vergognava di quello che era. Eppure Prompto ci provava, ad essere all’altezza dei suoi amici: a scuola e poi all’università, sempre al fianco di Noctis, senza mai dargli occasione di vergognarsi di essere amico di un Omega senza un’oncia di sangue nobile in corpo; all’accademia, dove era diventato forte, più forte di qualsiasi altro Omega maschio avesse mai incontrato, dove si era allenato con Gladio e mai lo aveva deluso, tanto da diplomarsi con gli stessi voti degli altri soldati ammessi all’interno della guardia reale; nell’entourage del principe, dove aveva sempre protetto Noctis come sua guardia del corpo, e fatto tutto ciò che Ignis gli chiedeva per il benestare del sangue reale. Era stato sempre bravo, lo sapeva, glielo avevano sempre ripetuto, ma c’era quella parte dentro di sé, buia, piccola, cattiva, che gli sussurrava in continuazione che mai, mai e poi mai sarebbe stato _abbastanza_ per quei tre uomini che erano i suoi amici e i suoi eroi. Quei tre ragazzi che erano la sua nuova famiglia e amava così tanto da fare male.

Ed eccola lì, la prova: aveva ceduto, si era lasciato andare a Noctis, solo perché era un Alpha, perché era il principe, e glielo aveva chiesto. Cosa poi, Prompto non lo ricordava. C’era stato un quesito nell’aria, di questo era certo, ma poi Noctis lo aveva baciato e il resto non era esistito più.

Inconsciamente, si passo le dita di una mano sulle labbra, come se potesse riassaporare quel momento, in cui tutto era sembrato giusto, perché finalmente uno degli uomini della sua vita lo stava ricambiando e lo voleva tanto quanto lo voleva lui. Perché finalmente essere un Omega era importante, perché solo lui poteva soddisfare ciò che il corpo di Noctis _esigeva_ con così forte trasporto.

Come sempre, infine, era stato Noctis stesso a salvarlo; persino in preda ai primi attacchi di quel tremendo Calore degli Alpha, il principe lo aveva lasciato andare, gli aveva lasciato lo spiraglio necessario per fuggire e mettersi in salvo, chiamare gli altri.

Gli altri che erano ancora nell’altro appartamento, ad aiutare il principe, mentre lui se ne stava in quello a fianco, quello di Ignis, a piangere in silenzio, odiandosi, odiando il proprio cuore, odiando la propria natura.

 

“Prompto” una voce morbida, profonda, lo chiamò, riscuotendolo con dolcezza ma anche con urgenza.

Il ragazzo raddrizzò velocemente la schiena e abbandonò le braccia in grembo, sperando che i suoi occhi non tradissero il recente pianto e che le sue mani avessero finalmente smesso di tremare. Si nascose i polsi, inconsciamente, osservando Ignis che a passi lenti lo raggiungeva e si sedeva sul divano accanto a lui.

Il padrone di casa si tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò a lungo in mezzo agli occhi, con le palpebre socchiuse, fissando forse il pavimento, Prompto non poteva dirlo con certezza. Sembrava stanco, eppure era solo passata mezz’ora dal ‘fattaccio’. Tutto l’opposto di come lo aveva lasciato mentre seguiva Noctis in camera sua, con l’aria divertita mentre pungolava Gladio riguardo tutti i doveri che puntualmente l’altro mancava di adempiere. Una scena familiare, una scena che lo faceva sempre sorridere, perché Ignis e Gladio quando facevano così sembravano dannatamente una vecchia coppia sposata. A Prompto si scaldava il cuore, perché sapeva quanto fossero attratti l’uno dall’altro e sperava che, almeno loro, fossero felici insieme.

Loro che _potevano_ , che anche se erano un Beta e un Alpha, che non avevano impedimenti a quel tipo di relazione, oltre quella professionale, oltre quella di due semplici amici. Tuttavia, da quando si conoscevano tutti e quattro, Gladio e Ignis non avevano mai fatto nulla per superare un certo limite invisibile ed eccoli lì, dolorosamente presi l’uno dall’altro ma inconsapevoli che il sentimento fosse reciproco.

“Come...come vanno le cose, dillà?” chiese dopo un po’, stufo del silenzio, teso così tanto da aver paura che qualcosa dentro di lui si spezzasse definitivamente.

“Ora Noctis dorme, Gladio gli ha dato dei soppressori e lentamente si è calmato. È rimasto con lui e dormirà nel vostro appartamento, per stanotte, nel caso Noctis avesse una... _ricaduta_ ”

L’espressione di Ignis era corrucciata, più del solito, segno che anche lui detestasse tanto quanto Prompto parlare di quelle cose, dei cicli di Calore che colpivano Omega e Alpha, in modi diversi è vero, ma in maniere che li facevano sempre sembrare dei malati terminali. Prompto lo odiava e odiava anche parlarne.

Di Ignis tuttavia ci si poteva fidare, perché se anche un argomento era spinoso, con lui diventava quasi facile discuterne; ti metteva a tuo agio ma mai e poi mai ti nascondeva la verità, anche se era dura da mandar giù. Come in quel momento.

“...Mi dispiace” mormorò Prompto, con un tono di voce più simile ad un sussurro che ad un’affermazione seria, come avrebbe voluto che le sue scuse venissero fuori dalla sua bocca. Ma non c’era riuscito, quel groppo ancora lo soffocava, pensare a Noctis lo faceva stare male, ed era tutta colpa sua.

Il silenzio di Ignis non fu certo d’aiuto, e se l’altro era a corto di modi con cui farlo stare meglio – visto che sempre c’era riuscito in passato, soprattutto quando le medicine con Prompto non funzionavano e sopportare il Calore diventava come essere bruciati da Ifrit – allora voleva dire che le cose stavano proprio così: se Noctis stava male, era colpa di Prompto.

L’unica cosa che aveva sempre voluto evitare, l’unica cosa che era suo _dovere_ evitare, per cui aveva giurato – persino di fronte a re Regis – di combattere a costo della vita. Salvaguardare la persona di Noctis era la sua priorità numero uno; e lui aveva fallito nel suo compito.

Quando di nuovo le lacrime minacciarono di riaffacciarsi, una mano arrivò, sicura, gentile, ad accarezzargli una guancia. Spazzò via con quel solo gesto la nuvola nera che si incupiva sempre di più nel cuore di Prompto.

“Prompto” lo chiamò di nuovo Ignis, e stavolta gli sorrise, un sorriso un po’ ammaccato dalla stanchezza, ma pur sempre un sorriso.

Un sorriso che Prompto non aveva mai visto rivolto a sé. Quello era uno dei sorrisi _di Noctis_ , uno di quei segnali che, Prompto ne era quasi certo, lasciavano trapelare quanto Ignis fosse legato al principe, a prescindere dal suo ruolo di consigliere, a prescindere dal fatto che facesse parte dell’entourage del principe per lavoro. Ignis sorrideva a Noctis in un modo in cui non sorrideva a nessun altro, neanche a Gladio; o almeno, Prompto non gliel’aveva mai visto fare.

Eppure, eccolo lì: Ignis gli stava sorridendo come se Prompto fosse la cosa più preziosa sulla faccia della terra, come se valesse la pena combattere per proteggerlo, come se dare la vita per lui fosse inscritto dentro la sua anima.

Dischiuse le labbra, sorpreso, il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata, senza sapere perché. Non sapeva che dire, cosa fare, se non starsene immobile mentre Ignis gli sorrideva e faceva morire quella carezza nell’incavo del suo collo. Un rossore violento invase il viso di Prompto e lì rimase, a languire insieme a tutte quelle domande inespresse nei suoi grandi occhi celesti.

“Non pensare mai che sia colpa tua. _Mai_.”

“Iggy...”

“No, Prompto. È successo e doveva accadere. Non ci saremmo mai aspettati accadesse proprio oggi, prima dei suoi vent’anni, ma abbiamo sempre saputo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato. Ed eravamo pronti”

“Non io, Iggy! Tutto...tutto quello che avevo promesso di fare, tutte le precauzioni imparate a memoria, per nulla! Ignis, io gli ho detto di _sì_! Mi sono lasciato andare e _non avrei mai dovuto_ ”

Il sorriso si smorzò, ma non se ne andò del tutto, e la mano fresca sulla pelle bollente di Prompto fu raggiunta dall’altra, sull’altro lato del viso del ragazzo più giovane. Gli occhi di Ignis, di un verde stupendo, di un verde che Prompto sinceramente non immaginava neanche umanamente possibile – ma dopotutto _era Ignis_ , quindi sì, lui poteva assolutamente avere occhi così – lo fissavano con apprensione, con gentilezza, con affetto. Con una serietà da sempre sua, di chi non si sarebbe arreso, non ora né mai, perché quello era il suo dovere.

Come Gladio, anche Ignis era nato per proteggere, ed erano quelle occasioni, benché rare, che gli ricordavano quanto non servissero solo muscoli per avere la forza di proteggere coloro che amiamo, soprattutto quando il dolore è auto-inflitto.

“Non dirò che saresti dovuto essere più forte e cercare di _resistergli_ , perché è nella tua natura cercare di compiacerlo” fece una pausa, aspettando che quelle pesanti parole cadessero addosso a Prompto, le cui spalle si abbassarono come se fisicamente la verità fosse impossibile da sostenere, come se fosse vicina a schiacciarlo del tutto, “Sai meglio di me cosa significa andare in Calore, e sebbene per gli Omega sia diverso, sai anche che nessuno vi avrebbe incolpato di nulla se le cose alla fine vi fossero sfuggite di mano”.

Prompto scosse la testa, disilluso, lo stomaco che si attorcigliava al solo pensiero di un finale differente, mentre un’altra parte del suo corpo faceva quasi le fusa perché c’aveva _sperato_ , dannazione quanto c’aveva sperato.

“Eppure non è andata così” la stretta sul viso di Prompto si fece leggermente più forte e questo portò gli occhi del più giovane a fissare diretti quelli di Ignis “ _Lo hai fermato_. Sei riuscito a fare breccia nella confusione che Noctis stesso non è riuscito a combattere e gli hai permesso di fermarsi. Prompto, non lo capisci? Hai salvato entrambi”.

“Come...come lo sai? E poi Noctis si è fermato da solo, io non c’entro nulla...”

“Me lo ha detto Noctis, una volta calmatosi grazie alle medicine. E no, Prompto, non si è fermato da solo. È stata la tua voce che l’ha svegliato e lo ha fatto rendere conto che...”

Un sospiro, tra l’affetto e la sofferenza, passò tra le labbra di Ignis, lasciando Prompto nella confusione per quei secondi che sembrarono secoli.

“...Che mai si sarebbe perdonato, se ti avesse fatto soffrire”

Il pianto che salì agli occhi di Prompto fu così improvviso, forte, da scuoterlo in tutto il suo essere.

Non se lo aspettava: di piangere come un bambino davanti a Ignis, di affondare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e singhiozzare senza vergogna; di essere colpito da quelle parole come un macigno e crollare, lasciando che le lacrime portassero via tutte le sue angosce, anche se solo per quei brevi attimi.

“Iggy...Iggy...sono io che non posso perdonarmi perché lo sto facendo soffrire!” riuscì ad esclamare mentre ansimava per riprendere il fiato, per farsi capire nonostante la voce gli tremasse quanto e più delle sue mani, che stringevano la camicia intonsa di Ignis, ora bagnata dalle sue lacrime.

“Non dire sciocchezze” tagliò corto l’altro, attirandolo di più a sé, abbracciandolo in quel modo che riusciva sempre a calmare Prompto ogni volta che le medicine non funzionavano, ogni volta che essere un Omega era troppo, ogni volta in cui non si sentiva all’altezza e Ignis gli ricordava che invece, senza di lui, probabilmente lui, Gladio e soprattutto Noctis, sarebbero stati il gruppo di amici più tristi sulla faccia di Eos.

 

“Ignis, io _non volevo che si fermasse_. Anche adesso, una parte di me sta urlando che avrei dovuto lasciarlo fare e diventare _suo_ per sempre” il tono di Prompto era mesto, ma finalmente fermo, sebbene quelle parole fossero state pronunciate in un sussurro smorzato addosso la pelle del collo di Ignis.

Questi sospirò di nuovo, un lungo e lento sospirò, ignorando i brividi che gli correvano addosso e minacciavano di arrivargli fin dentro il cuore. Strinse di più Prompto a sé, inconsciamente forse o con l’intento di riscaldare quel ragazzo la cui pelle, di solito sempre così calda e invitante, ora era diventata fredda come il ghiaccio.

Alpha, Beta, Omega: era veramente _quella_ la loro vita? _Sopravvivere_ in quel mondo la cui natura era così crudele da distruggere qualcosa di bello come l’amicizia o persino l’amore? Ignis se l’era chiesto spesso, e probabilmente ciò che lo faceva crucciare così spesso erano questo tipo di quesiti.

“Parlare per ipotetiche non porta a nulla. Stai dando acqua ad un terreno infertile. Pensa a questo: ti sei fermato, _vi siete fermati_. Siete stati migliori di quanto la maggior parte della gente si aspetterebbe da voi. Avete vinto sui vostri istinti e ora, tempo una settimana neanche, potrete tornare a vivere insieme. Amici come prima”.

Lentamente, Ignis percepì il capo di Prompto muoversi e ben presto si ritrovò ad osservare quegli occhi color del mare d’estate circondati dal quel rossore innaturale, ma che purtroppo conosceva fin troppo bene. Detestava veder Prompto piangere, ma purtroppo ne era stato testimone così tante volte che riconosceva i segni del gonfiore sotto le palpebre inferiori, i capillari arrossati, la profonda tristezza che era capace di oscurare il sole che Ignis era certo, albergasse nel cuore di quel ragazzo.

Prompto era un raggio di sole, per lui, per Noctis e per Gladio. Avrebbe fatto di tutto, pur di non vederlo spegnersi.

Ed eccolo lì, quel sorriso, quel piegarsi di un solo lato delle labbra altrui. Era uno dei più mogi sorrisi che gli avesse visto fare, ma era un sorriso. Era Prompto che sorrideva, che scioglieva il gelo con cui la disperazione lo aveva avvolto, e tornava a dare luce alla sua persona.

Ignis gli sorrise di rimando, senza poterselo impedire. Accarezzò lentamente il suo labbro inferiore con il pollice, per scivolare poi sul mento e allontanare la mano su cui, almeno per un attimo, Prompto si era poggiato con il viso. A cercare sicurezza, a cercare quelle sensazioni che Ignis voleva dargli ma sapeva di non potere.

Non perché non ne fosse in grado, ma perché...perché non era lui che Prompto voleva realmente.

Perché non era stato Prompto quello che, quella sera, fingendo di essere alticcio con neanche mezza birra bevuta, gli aveva toccato le labbra allo stesso modo e gli aveva detto che se non la smetteva di rimproverarlo, lo avrebbe baciato per zittirlo.

Perché era stato Noctis a baciare Prompto, rischiando di spezzare per sempre qualcosa dentro ad entrambi.

Perché era stato Gladio ad avvicinarsi ad Ignis così tanto da poter sentire l’odore della birra sulle labbra di entrambi, senza poterlo assaporare.

Poiché era stato un bacio ad impedirne un altro e sebbene tutto l’essere di Ignis ora fosse dolorosamente teso verso di Prompto – e poteva giurare, dal cambiamento attorno l’aura di Prompto che la sensazione fosse del tutto ricambiata – lui doveva essere quello responsabile, il Beta giudizioso che ci pensava due volte prima di cedere ai propri istinti o quelli altrui.

Perché si trattava di questo alla fine, non era forse così? Istinti, natura intrinseca che andava oltre la parte razionale del cervello, quella che, almeno in lui, decideva chi amare o meno.

Ma come facevi quando anche quella era convinta che amare quel ragazzo davanti a sé fosse giusto, come lo era desiderare di baciare Gladio così tanto da sentirsi esplodere di frustrazione quando così non era stato?

Come facevi quando il ricordo di Noctis distrutto da sé stesso, urlante più per il futuro che lo attendeva che per il Calore che lo sconquassava tutto da dentro, era così fresco nella tua mente? “Non voglio andarmene” aveva mormorato, prima che il torpore indotto dalle medicine facesse effetto. E non servivano specificazioni, sia lui che Gladio sapevano purtroppo a cosa Noctis si riferisse.

“Quindi stanotte dormo qui da te, Iggy?” la voce di Prompto lo allontanò da quel ricordo che minacciava di strappargli il cuore dal petto, per fargli affrontare un presente meno doloroso di come lo era stato fino a qualche minuto prima.

Ignis annuì, riposizionandosi gli occhiali sul naso e iniziando subito a pensare al da farsi per sistemare Prompto lì in casa sua per quella notte – e probabilmente anche per quelle a venire, fino a che Noctis non fosse stato in condizioni migliori.

“Lo dirai al re?” e più che una domanda, quella suonò come un’affermazione, tanto che Ignis si limitò ad osservare l’altro e a ritirare le proprie mani in grembo, non prima di aver prolungato quell’ultima carezza ancora per un po’.

“È suo padre, ha diritto di saperlo”

“Già...E anche Luna sarà contenta immagino, quando lo verrà a sapere”

Una strana nota di disagio si espanse in quel silenzio che cadde tra loro. Entrambi conoscevano di persona Lady Lunafreya e si erano affezionarti a lei, tanto il carattere della ragazza somigliava in modo paradossale a quello di Prompto, ma senza quella nota di fondo fatta di insicurezza e tristezza che lui possedeva. Eppure, l’idea di quel matrimonio dava loro la nausea.

Non si spiegavano il perché – non ad alta voce – ma era così. Parlarne poi, peggiorava le cose.

“Iggy, senti, come...come faccio per le mie cose?” chiese Prompto, subito pronto a cambiare argomento.

“Più tardi te le vado a prendere, dimmi quello che ti serve. Così do anche un’ultima occhiata a quei due per vedere come se la passano”

“...Dici che Gladio non è in grado di tenere testa a Noctis?” il tono di Prompto si fece acuto con l’incredulità, ma finalmente colorato di divertimento.

“Dico che Gladio si ricorderà a lungo i graffi di Noctis, sebbene il suo ego non rimarrà ferito a lungo da ciò che invece gli è stato detto”

“Hanno litigato?!”

“No, semplicemente Noctis sulle prime l’ha percepito come un rivale e ha fatto di tutto per combatterlo”

“Non ci credo!” la nota di una risata si fece strada tra le labbra di Prompto, tanto da contagiare Ignis.

“Gladio non c’è stato ovviamente, anzi: gli ha detto che se non la smetteva di graffiarlo, sarebbe venuto qui e ti avrebbe fatto _suo_. Noctis ha perso la ragione e ha provato a tirargli un pugno in faccia, senza grossi risultati, prima di ricoprirlo dei più beceri insulti”

Il viso di Prompto assunse il colore della maglia che indossava, rosso scarlatto, prima che la risata in procinto di uscire fosse sostituita da un sorriso lusingato e nervoso.

Ignis gli portò una delle ciocche bionde dietro un orecchio, indugiando sulla sua pelle, che ora profumava estremamente di buono. Fin troppo.

“Solite spacconate da Alpha. Non pensarci troppo”

“Lo so, Iggy... lo so”

Si osservarono a lungo, in silenzio. Senza tensione, con sincerità, mettendo a nudo parti di loro che le parole non avrebbero saputo spiegare così a fondo.

Fu Prompto il primo a spezzare quel legame, allungando il collo e posando un bacio lieve, sereno, sulle labbra di Ignis. Non aveva nessun significato recondito dietro, lo sapevano entrambi. Però era pieno d’affetto, e questo smussava gli angoli spinosi della tristezza che aveva messo casa, anni or sono, nel cuore di entrambi.

“Vado a prepararti il letto degli ospiti, così puoi riposare, per stasera”

“Grazie, Iggy. Sei un angelo!”

Ignis sbuffò, respingendo quel complimento alquanto esagerato con una scrollata di spalle. Si alzò dal divano e, accompagnato finalmente da una risata di Prompto, si diresse verso la parte più interna di casa propria per preparare quello che almeno una volta ogni tre mesi, diventava il ‘rifugio di Prompto’.

Anche se, stavolta, non avrebbe protetto il più giovane, né nessuno di loro quattro, da ciò che gli eventi di quella serata avevano messo in moto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per colpa di Mamoru Miyano stava per scapparci il limone, ma mi sono trattenuta.  
> Penso che andando avanti, non sarò più così fortunata.  
> Stupido sexy Mamo e Ignis e Prompto che sono così patati.


	3. Guess who’s back, back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn Izunia è tornato in città.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo di questo capitolo è stato preso da "Without Me" di Eminem.  
> In questa parte ho fatto MOLTO uso di varie teorie che girano per il web, soprattutto quelle di Final Fantasy Peasant & Perona77, God bless them. Non ho seguito molto la 'vera' trama del gioco, mi sono semplicemente ispirata ad essa, perché sono una sucker per gli intrighi di corte, e spero di aver reso il tutto in modo chiaro nel capitolo.  
> Ovviamente, non è tutto qui ciò che si cela dietro la figura di Ardyn Izunia...to be continued!

Il cielo sopra Insomnia era rosso.  
Non un rosso minaccioso, sintomo di pioggia, di tempesta, ma sereno, caldo, quello classico di un tramonto. Per la capitale un giorno finiva, calavano lentamente le tenebre. E quasi invocata da esse, una figura alta, ammantata di scuro, si palesava per le vie della città, camminando lentamente. Misurava i suoi passi, quasi non volesse far rumore, il viso coperto dalla tesa larga di un cappello nero; a volte ondeggiava, preda di una melodia sussurrata da labbra appena dischiuse ma piegate in un perenne sorriso di scherno. Un sorriso amaro, un sorriso che sarebbe stato tale solo quando quel sole ridente non sarebbe più sorto ad illuminare quella città.  
Cosa sarebbe successo se Insomnia fosse caduta sotto la maledizione di una notte perenne? Sarebbe scomparsa dalla storia, dalle cronache, come un regno leggendario fatto di re, principi, intrighi di corte e falsi lieto fine? Il regno di Lucis avrebbe fatto la fine del suo predecessore, Solheim, sepolto sotto la polvere, meta d’interesse solo per gli archeologi. Ed anche così, sarebbe forse arrivato nuovamente un nuovo monarca, un nuovo _Re della Luce_ , a far risorgere un neonato regno dalle ceneri di quello vecchio, distrutto, corrotto?  
Nuovi Dei sarebbero stati venerati. Nuove credenze. Nuove gerarchie di potere. Avrebbe governato la paura l’uno dell’altro, si sarebbe temuta la luce e ricercate le tenebre, perché in esse ci si poteva nascondere, aspettare, tramare una vita migliore. Un futuro ideale, o meglio, un futuro che spettava di diritto, ma che era stato strappato via dalla storia ingiustamente.  
Ardyn era così tornato ad Insomnia: in lui era quel cupo bagliore rosso che metteva in risalto il nero delle tenebre che lo circondavano, quasi facendo a gara con il sole che tramontava. Era il testimone vivente di una storia che tutti avevano voluto cancellare dalla propria memoria; ed eccolo lì, come una spina di una rosa velenosa, a pungolare le menti dei potenti seminando il dubbio.  
Certamente, non era stato mai così sciocco da farsi scoprire, mandando all’aria anni – decenni su decenni – di piani messi lentamente in moto, tutti volti ad ottenere lo stesso risultato: _vendetta_. Giusta, attesa, dolce vendetta. La sua però non era un piatto servito freddo: bolliva, da sempre, nel suo cuore, da quando quella spada così sottile e luminosa aveva perforato il petto di sua madre, grondando sangue rosso come i capelli della donna. La vendetta di Ardyn era calda, lo confortava nel freddo della notte dove amava aggirarsi; perché solo così aveva imparato a sopravvivere a quella luce crudele che tutto rischiarava. E che, allo stesso tempo, tutto copriva con le potenti ombre proiettate ai suoi confini.  
Ombre in cui il potere aveva fatto il suo sporco gioco, in cui aveva corrotto innocenti, sterminato esistenze, persone, un’intera famiglia, ingiustamente. Per cosa, poi? Per gelosia. Per invidia. Mossi da ignoranza e menzogne ammantate di verità. Persino l’amore, quella forza tanto decantata capace di vincere sopra tutto e tutti, era stato sradicato dai cuori a causa di quella luce. Tuttavia non c’era spazio per la tristezza, ma solo per una profonda, infinita rabbia.  
Quello era il fuoco nel cuore e negli occhi ambrati di Ardyn, ciò che lo aveva motivato anche di fronte a difficoltà insormontabili, che lo aveva trasformato in un criminale per forza di cose. Era stato per necessità, pura e semplice: non provava alcun piacere a spezzare vite, a corrompere animi. Voleva solo giustizia e avrebbe fatto di tutto in nome di _quel_ bene superiore.  
Doveva rimettere sul trono il _vero_ re di Lucis, il vero successore del _Re della Luce_ , e ripagare i suoi antichi nemici con la stessa crudele moneta che lo aveva privato di madre, di padre, di famiglia, di nome, tutto in un solo terribile giorno.

Quando Izunia Auburnbrie era stata uccisa, il cielo era scarlatto come lo era quella sera, mentre Ardyn si aggirava per le strade della capitale.  
Lo aveva visto risplendere cupo tra le verdi fronde che circondavano la tenuta di Tenebrae, dimora dei Nox Fleuret. Quella nobile casata, da sempre alleata della famiglia reale, aveva voltato le spalle agli Auburnbrie così come avevano fatto i Lucis Caelum. Corrotti dal potere, gli antenati della bella Lady Lunafreya avevano rivelato ai sicari assoldati dai nobili di corte l’ubicazione di Izunia e di suo figlio, il piccolo Ardyn Lucis Caelum – figlio illegittimo del Re. Accusata di alto tradimento, la donna e suo figlio erano stati condannati all’esilio dal re stesso; nonostante ciò, i consiglieri della corona avevano segretamente stabilito un’altra pena per la povera donna Omega, la cui unica vera colpa era stata quella di innamorarsi dell’Alpha sbagliato – sua maestà il _Re della Luce_ , monarca del neonato regno di Lucis, sorto dalle ceneri del più antico regno di Solheim.  
Izunia era stata giustiziata a sangue freddo davanti a suo figlio, in casa di persone che credeva amiche; il tutto perché era un’Omega dalla bellezza incomparabile e aveva avuto l’ _ardire_ di sedurre il Re in persona. Ma il suo peccato più grande era uno solo: era una Auburnbrie, e far parte di quella famiglia le dava un potere di cui neanche lei era completamente consapevole. Per questo era odiata dai più: “chi è ignorante si ritrova ad odiare ciò che non riuscirà mai a capire”, era questo il motto dell’antica casata, di rango pari a quello degli stessi Lucis Caelum, poiché ramo cadetto della famiglia reale; ergo, se il re avesse fallito a produrre un erede Alpha, la corona sarebbe passata a loro. Izunia aveva perciò commesso un crimine imperdonabile, aveva dato al _Re della Luce_ , capostipite dei Lucis Caelum, il suo primogenito Alpha, mettendo così virtualmente sul trono un discendente di entrambe le casate, qualcuno con un potere tale da far tremare il cuore di tutte le famiglie nobili del neonato regno di Lucis.  
Nessuno l’aveva accettato, e così avevano impedito ad Izunia di sposare il Re e diventare di conseguenza Regina, rendendo Ardyn Lucis Caelum un figlio illegittimo, indegno di salire al trono. Nonostante fosse il primogenito Alpha, nonostante fosse figlio del leggendario _Re della Luce_.  
Anche per questo Ardyn aveva deciso di cambiare cognome: sia per necessità, per sopravvivere alla fuga costante per i territori di Lucis fin dal giorno dell’esecuzione di sua madre; sia perché il suo odio per i Lucis Caelum, coloro che più di tutti avevano tradito lui e sua madre – chiudendo un occhio sulle azioni riprovevoli della nobiltà tutta – era tale da impedirgli qualsiasi forma di perdono, nonostante il passare dei decenni; sia perché aveva sempre amato sua madre di quell’amore incondizionato dei figli, quello che non muore mai, anche con il passare a miglior vita del genitore. Ardyn aveva amato e amava Izunia più di sé stesso, e per questo aveva deciso di perpetrarne nel tempo il nome. Non voleva essere un Lucis Caelum e non gli era mai veramente interessato essere anche un Auburnbrie; o almeno, non all’inizio.

Fin da piccolo, Ardyn aveva sempre posseduto un intelletto fuori dalla norma, una qualità utile e pericolosa che lo aveva aiutato a scappare, a nascondersi, a sopravvivere e poi vivere del tutto alla luce del sole in quel regno che mai lo aveva voluto. L’intelligenza acuta del ragazzo, poi uomo adulto, lo aveva portato ad interessarsi così, di anno in anno, alla scienza segreta che da sempre gli Auburnbrie avevano studiato, ricercato, elogiato – diventando tuttavia invisi a molti, poiché circondata da un’aura di pericoloso mistero. Una casata maledetta dalla sua stessa fame di sapere, era così che Ardyn vedeva la famiglia di sua madre, eppure erano affascinanti ai suoi occhi le scoperte da essa ottenute. Sebbene i risultati non sempre fossero stati conseguiti con mezzi moralmente accettabili – le sperimentazioni sugli esseri umani erano da sempre un grande e grosso no-no nella comunità scientifica del regno di Lucis – erano mirabolanti; avevano il potere di cambiare _tutto_ , nella loro società divisa in Alpha, Beta e Omega, arrivando persino a perpetrare, nel tempo, la _lunghezza_ della una vita umana.  
Se Ardyn, primo figlio del _Re della Luce_ , un uomo vissuto alle origini delle cronache storiche del regno di Lucis, centinaia di anni or sono, era ancora in giro – vivo, giovane e vegeto – un motivo c’era: la scienza gli aveva donato una vita potenzialmente _infinita_ ; questa, sommata a quella apparente giovinezza immutabile, lo rendeva un miracolo vivente. E non era tutto: il sapere scientifico degli Auburnbrie gli aveva permesso di reinsediarsi, sotto falsa identità e con nuovi connotati, in quella corte che un tempo lo aveva voluto morto.  
Ardyn _Izunia_ , come si faceva chiamare ora, era scienziato di corte; amico stretto di re Regis Lucis Caelum; colui che aveva migliorato la qualità dei soppressori del Calore degli Omega e inventato e brevettato quelli per il Calore degli Alpha, rendendolo un luminare in questo ambito scientifico; colui, inoltre, che aveva aiutato il re e la regina a mettere al mondo il loro unico erede, il principe Noctis. Non solo: era anche l’unico a conoscenza dei tanti sporchi piccoli segreti che la famiglia reale si portava dietro fin dal giorno della morte di Izunia e della cancellazione dall’esistenza stessa di tutta la casata degli Auburnbrie. Ciò che per secoli la nobiltà e la corona avevano temuto, ora si stava avverando, senza che nessuno se ne rendesse minimamente conto: un Alpha _Auburnbrie e Lucis Caelum_ era – nella pratica – la persona che tirava le fila politiche, economiche e sociali di tutto il regno; eppure, non aveva il titolo di re. Quella corona – quel bellissimo monile fatto d’argento e cristallo azzurro, creato dalle esperte mani dei suoi stessi antenati per donarlo al _Re della Luce_ – non era mai stata _sua_ , nonostante gli spettasse di diritto.

“Tesoro, sono a casa!”  
La sua alta e scura figura si stagliò contro la luce morente che proveniva da fuori, incorniciata dal contorno della porta dell’appartamento appena aperta.  
Il silenzio si protrasse per poco. Veloci passi di scarpe col tacco invasero lo spazioso antro d’ingresso in quella casa troppo larga per una persona sola, anticipando l’arrivo di una giovane e avvenente donna dai lunghi capelli argentati, stretti in cima al capo da una coda di cavallo.  
“Ardyn!” fu l’unica esclamazione che sfuggì a quelle labbra rosso carminio, prima che la ragazza si lanciasse letteralmente tra le braccia di Ardyn, stringendolo in un forte abbraccio di bentornato.  
“Ah, mi sei mancata, piccola mia”  
“Ho smesso di essere la tua piccola da molto tempo!” finse di lamentarsi la ragazza, prima di sorridergli, sinceramente felice di vederlo.  
Quel sorriso gli ricordava Izunia, e forse per questo, ormai ventitré anni prima, Ardyn aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva quella che per lui sarebbe sempre stata la sua giovane, bella, piccola orfana Auburnbrie – Aranea Highwind.  
“Anche quando sarai vecchia e piena di rughe, per me sarai sempre la mia piccola rosa, Aranea”  
“Smettila di riempirmi di complimenti ed entra in casa” tagliò corto la donna, sgusciando via dall’abbraccio dell’uomo ed invitandolo ad entrare. Lo aiutò a privarsi del lungo cappotto scuro con un motivo ad ala ricamato sulla manica destra, del grande cappello a tesa larga e della soffice sciarpa decorata con rose bianche su sfondo grigio.  
“Te ne sei andato senza dirmi niente e ora ritorni allo stesso modo! Chi credi di essere, un fantasma?”  
“...Forse” ridacchiò Ardyn, prima di accomodarsi sul divano dell’appartamento di Aranea e attendere che la ragazza facesse altrettanto. Nei loro sguardi c’era l’affetto che un genitore prova per il proprio figlio e viceversa, mentre iniziavano a raccontarsi di com’era trascorsa la vita da quando Ardyn aveva lasciato la capitale per l’ennesima volta, in ‘missione’ per conto della corona. La sua presenza ad Insomnia non era mai stata veramente protratta nel tempo, ma per Aranea lui c’era sempre stato.  
Divenuto suo sponsor fin dai tempi dell’orfanotrofio per Omega - in cui Aranea era vissuta fin da quando era in fasce – Ardyn l’aveva aiutata e supportata economicamente anche una volta che la ragazza diventata maggiorenne. Anche ora che Aranea aveva un lavoro tutto suo e riusciva a mantenersi da sola, lui le era sempre accanto e si prendeva cura di lei come poteva. Tuttavia, il grande segreto dell’uomo era oscuro alla donna, che ne ignorava persino l’esistenza: per lei, lui era solo Ardyn Izunia, una sorta di simpatico ed eccentrico zio, che le aveva detto di condividere con lei alcuni geni di ‘famiglia’ e che, semplicemente, le era affezionato e la conosceva abbastanza da lasciarle tutta l’indipendenza e la libertà che una donna Omega non di origini nobili si poteva solamente sognare in quel regno.  
“Dove sei stato di bello stavolta?” gli chiese Aranea, passandogli una tazza di quel tè alle rose che l’uomo tanto amava.  
“Oh, sai, un po’ di qua, un po’ di là...molto spesso a Gralea. Tetra, tetrissima città. Di una noia mortale” rispose teatralmente Ardyn, gesticolando neanche si trovasse su di un palcoscenico.  
“Ti piace proprio frequentare posti pericolosi, eh? Avrei da ridire giusto una cosetta o due al vecchio Reggie, visto che continua a mandarti dai Nifelheim così tanto spesso”  
“Non essere sciocca, mia cara: Iedolas è un importante alleato e il re sa bene cosa sta facendo. È nei suoi più alti interessi tenerselo buono, almeno fino al matrimonio del principe Noctis”  
“Ah! A proposito di questo!” esclamò subito la ragazza, cogliendo Ardyn di sorpresa “Credo proprio che il matrimonio si terrà a breve, sai? Ho incontrato Gladio l’altro giorno e, ragazzi, aveva una faccia da funerale quando me l’ha detto! E posso solo immaginare come si senta: chi avrebbe voglia di scarrozzare un principino viziato in giro per il regno per raggiungere una città in culo al mondo _solo_ per vederlo sposarsi con la donna più bella sulla faccia di Eos?”  
“Beh, io credo proprio che per Gladiolus, tu sia la donna più bella di Eos. E la penso allo stesso modo” si intromise brevemente l’uomo, cercando con quella frase scherzosa di mascherare il tumulto di pensieri che avevano iniziato ad occupargli la mente all’udire quell’interessante notizia.  
“Non cambiare discorso! Questa è una cosa grossa! Probabilmente chiederanno anche a me di andare ad Altissia, il giorno delle nozze... Piuttosto vado ad uccidere un Adamantoise” si lamentò la ragazza, ricordando ad Ardyn che sì, anche quella giovane Auburnbrie lì di fronte a lui aveva trovato il suo posto nella corte dei Lucis Caelum: Aranea Highwind faceva parte dell’esercito della corona, e come lei, altre donne soldato – per lo più Beta, lei era l’unica Omega ad essere riuscita nell’impresa di entrare a far parte del corpo militare reale – sarebbero state mandate ad Altissia, città principale della regione marittima di Accordo, come corpo di guardie del corpo scelto a protezione di Lady Lunafreya, la futura regina del regno di Lucis.  
Ardyn continuò a sorriderle giocosamente, spostando una ciocca argentata della donna dietro un orecchio.  
“Avanti, non essere così fatalista...Ho saputo che il vestito della sposa sarà bellissimo”  
“Come se la cosa mi interessasse”  
“Dovrebbe”  
“Non penso proprio, Ardyn: io e l’eventualità di venir Marchiata siamo due rette parallele che mai si incontreranno”  
“Poveri Alpha: tutti ti amano, nessuno ti avrà”  
Aranea sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e incrociando le braccia sotto il petto, segno che voleva decisamente mettere fine a quel discorso. Ardyn la accontentò, alzandosi e portando in cucina le tazze da tè ormai vuote.  
Il sorriso sul suo viso non fece altro che ampliarsi: aveva fatto bene a tornare, giusto in tempo.  
Era finalmente giunta l’ora di mettere in atto la parte finale del suo piano, di ottenere quel ‘ _e tutti vissero felici e morenti_ ’ che aveva sempre agognato fin dalla morte di Izunia Auburnbrie.


	4. Free the beast from its cage, free the rage like an animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, non sono brava con i riassunti, perdonatemi!  
> Il titolo di questo capitolo viene da "Move Your Body" di Sia.  
> E' parecchio lungo, perché c'è tanta introspezione, nonostante le mie iniziali intenzioni fossero: bene, ora si va giù di smut come se non ci fosse un domani!  
> E invece, HOW DO YOU SMUT??  
> Per chi non apprezzasse lo smut in generale, ho circoscritto la parte 'rossa' con delle lineette, e quindi può essere tranquillamente saltata senza perdere nulla a livello di trama.  
> Spero, nonostante le mie infinite paranoie, che questo capitolo possa piacervi. Grazie ancora a chi legge e a chi mi sopporta.

“Allora, come vanno le cose con il principino?”

“Diciamo che...poteva andare peggio”

“...È davvero così terribile il suo Calore? Quello di noi Omega è intenso e molto forte la prima volta, ma se hai qualcuno ad aiutarti, te la cavi e poi ti ci abitui. Non mi ero mai resa conto che per un Alpha alle prime armi le cose potessero essere peggiori”

“Nah, non è poi così terribile...è solo che...vedi, Noctis ama, sopra ogni altra cosa, dormire. E il Calore...beh, te lo impedisce, almeno fino a che corpo e istinto non sono saziati”

“Capisco...allora non è poi tanto diverso da quando tu andavi in Calore, giusto Gladdy?”

“Non direi, Aranea...Il mio Calore in generale è sempre stato molto _intenso_ , lo sai. Quello di Noctis non arriva a tanto, ma lo rende piuttosto nervoso e irritabile. Ed avere scatti d’ira non è proprio l’ideale durante il tuo primo Calore, quando ancora non hai abbastanza esperienza da riuscire a controllarti”

“Se è davvero un problema, lo sai Gladdy che puoi sempre chiedere...”

“...Non ci pensare neanche, Aranea”

“ _Non farti strane idee_ , pervertito di un orso! Intendo dire che posso sempre chiedere ad Ardyn di procurarsi qualche medicina per Noctis”

“... _Ah_. Comunque no, grazie. Gli ho dato alcuni miei soppressori e svolgono il loro lavoro alla grande...anche troppo, visto che poi passa le giornate in uno stato catatonico”

“Peggio del solito, quindi”

“Esatto. E nonostante ami dormire, Noctis detesta anche non essere lucido abbastanza da poter passare il tempo sdraiato sul divano a giocare a qualche nuovo videogioco”

“...Certo che è dura fare il baby-sitter delle giovani chiappe reali”

“Non sono il suo _baby-sitter_ , Aranea, lo sai. Non mi va di discutere con te sempre delle stesse cose”

“Hai ragione...litigare ora che non stiamo insieme e non possiamo fare pace con del sano sesso, non è più divertente”

“...A volte sei davvero insopportabile. Sai, potrei quasi arrivare ad odiarti”

“Nah, non è nel tuo stile. Mi vuoi ancora bene, e lo sai. Come te ne voglio io. Semplicemente, non ci siamo mai amati veramente”

A quelle parole, Gladio rimase in silenzio, osservando per un lungo momento le nocche della mano libera stringersi fino a sbiancare e poi allentarsi e rilassarsi. Poggiò il palmo aperto su una coscia e alzò lo sguardo, osservando lo schermo nero del televisore del salotto che rifletteva la sua immagine. Canotta, pantaloni della tuta e nient’altro: ormai era quello l’outfit che lo aveva accompagnato lungo quelle due settimane, che fortunatamente volgevano al termine. Il Calore di Noctis alla fine non era stato poi tanto diverso da uno di un qualsiasi Alpha. L’unica differenza consisteva, appunto, nel _tempo_ : un Calore prima dei vent’anni e uno che già stava durando da due settimane. Cosa mai vista né udita, ma dopotutto si trattava dell’erede al trono di Lucis, Noctis era un Alpha _speciale_ , quindi Gladiolus Amicitia non si era angustiato più di tanto.

Almeno non tanto quanto si stava angustiando ora per ciò che le parole di Aranea gli avevano risvegliato nel cuore, facendogli corrucciare le sopracciglia, rendendo la sua espressione ancora più minacciosa del solito, per chi non lo conoscesse; per i suoi cari e i suoi amici, sarebbe stato chiaro che, a modo suo, anche Gladio soffriva ma non amava darlo a vedere.

 

“...Gladdy? Gladio? Ci sei? È caduta la linea?”

“No, tranquilla, ci sono ancora. Mi era solo sembrato di sentire qualche lamento provenire dalla camera di Noct”

“Mh, allora è meglio che vada. Ti lascio al tuo... _lavoro_ ”

“Non è un lavoro. Mi sto solo prendendo cura di un amico in difficoltà. Anche tu faresti...anzi, _hai fatto_ lo stesso”

“Già...a proposito, salutami Prompto!”

“Sarà fatto senz’altro”

“Ci si sente, allora”

“Sì...a presto, Aranea”

“A presto, Gladdy”

La chiamata si chiuse, ma l’eco della voce della ragazza e il suo nome sulle labbra di Gladio rimasero ancora per un po’, come a fargli compagnia. Certo, quando la sua storia con Aranea era finita gli era sembrato di poter andare in pezzi al solo sentirla nominare. Eppure, quel senso di perdita era durato poco: c’erano stati i suoi amici lì per lui, e il suo buon’umore non era tardato a tornare. Anzi, era riuscito a rimanere amico con lei senza che ciò lo turbasse più di tanto. Pensare a quello che era stato – o sarebbe potuto essere – lo pungeva ancora un po’, lì all’altezza del suo ego più che del suo cuore, ma per il resto il tutto era diventato solo un caro ricordo.

Ciò che lo faceva soffrire ora, più di quanto avesse mai sofferto quando si era reso conto di non aver mai veramente amato Aranea, era il sapere fin troppo bene il destino del ragazzo nella camera da letto alla fine del corridoio.

 

Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui re Regis aveva informato Noctis riguardo il suo destino – e il suo dovere; cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per mantenere quella pace duratura, ma così sottile, ed essere un buon principe e un buon futuro Re di Lucis. Ricordava gli occhi del re fermi, ma immersi in una sofferenza che gli aveva strappato il cuore; Gladio aveva voltato lo sguardo e aveva visto lo stesso rammarico anche negli occhi di Clarus, suo padre. Quei due uomini, eroi per i loro figli e per il regno, soffrivano in silenzio per il principe, mentre lo chiudevano dentro una campana di vetro chiamata dovere nei confronti del regno, prosperità per il popolo sotto una pace che, con il solo e semplice imbrigliare stretto del futuro di un singolo uomo, avrebbe benedetto un’infinità di vite umane. Così lo avrebbero protetto, si erano detti e avevano cercato di spiegarlo ai due ragazzi che si trovavano con loro nella sala del  trono.

Gladio non ci aveva creduto. Gli era venuta voglia di cacciare fuori tutta quella frustrazione che non vedeva affatto sul viso di Noctis. Sulle prime, non era riuscito a comprendere cosa passasse per la testa del suo amico, del suo principe; ed era assurdo, perché, dopotutto, lui era quello capiva Noctis meglio di chiunque altro. Entrambi Alpha, entrambi figli di uomini con coraggio e carisma da vendere e le cui orme erano ispirati a seguire; entrambi con un cognome che pesava loro sulle spalle ma che indossavano con orgoglio; entrambi con ingenti aspettative da sostenere per quanto riguardava la loro immagine pubblica. Se caratterialmente lui e Noctis erano come il giorno e la notte, le loro vite potevano dirsi quasi identiche, tranne per quel piccolo ma gigantesco dettaglio: Noctis era l’erede al trono, Gladiolus era il suo Scudo. Sarebbero stati insieme per sempre, vero – finché morte non li avesse separati – ma il _suo_ principe, _il suo re_ , avrebbe vissuto una vita _non sua_.

I doveri della nobiltà, dicevano in molti; e dopotutto, che gioia c’era stata nel regno quando era stato annunciato che la bella Lady Lunafreya era stata promessa in sposa al principe Noctis! Ah, che bella coppia che erano, l’invidia di molti; chissà da quanto tempo già si frequentavano, chissà quanto si amavano, dopotutto erano perfetti l’uno per l’altra, no?

Erano questi i commenti che da quel giorno Gladio – ma soprattutto Noctis – aveva dovuto sopportare. Sopportare, sì, perché non facevano altro che dargli sui nervi; perché appunto, lui conosceva il suo principe, _capiva_ il suo principe e se durante quel fatidico giorno nella sala del trono non aveva colto alcun cambiamento nel viso di Noctis era perché non l’aveva guardato negli occhi. Sinceramente, non ne aveva avuto il coraggio: perché lui, il suo Scudo, non era stato in grado di proteggerlo, non quella volta. Dopotutto, come si protegge una persona dal proprio destino? Se poi quello si poteva chiamare destino. Gli ci era voluto del tempo prima di incontrare di nuovo quegli occhi color della notte con l’ambra dei propri e leggerci dentro che l’infanzia era finita, la giovinezza neanche iniziata, spenta sul nascere: Noctis era cresciuto senza di lui, nel tempo in cui le parole del re avevano impiegato a raggiungere la mente e il cuore di suo figlio.

Gladio non se l’era mai perdonato. Certo, le cose non erano cambiate, non subito, poiché c’era ancora da attendere la fine della scuola, poi un’eventuale laurea; ed ancora, la possibilità di viaggiare in giro per quel regno che in futuro avrebbe governato, imparando ad amarlo come ad esso spettava. Infine, c’era ancora il primo Calore da Alpha da affrontare.

Purtroppo, anche quello era arrivato. Non si poteva più tornare indietro ora, o fingere che tutto andasse ancora bene. Noctis non sarebbe più stato il _suo_ Noctis.

Rimuginarci sopra non serviva a nulla, soprattutto non quando la persona che aveva promesso di proteggere a costo della propria vita stava soffrendo per qualcosa che non poteva evitare, che faceva parte del suo corpo e con cui doveva, volente o nolente, imparare a convivere. Tutti li invidiavano perché Alpha, la punta di diamante della scala sociale; Gladio invece pensava sempre di più che essere Alpha facesse schifo e malediva ogni giorno gli Astrali per aver dato a Noctis tale fardello da sopportare.

Si alzò dal divano lentamente, come se tutte le ossa del suo corpo si fossero trasformate in piombo, stanco più mentalmente che fisicamente, e abbandonato il telefono sul divano, si diresse verso la camera dove riposava il suo principe.

 

“Noctis? Sei sveglio?”

Un leggero bussare alla porta e poi Gladio la aprì, entrando mentre tentava di fare meno rumore possibile.

L’atmosfera era pesante, faceva incredibilmente caldo lì dentro, anche con le finestre aperte, schermate dal sole che tramontava dalle leggere tende bianche, svolazzanti nella brezza che entrava da esse. Era Noctis la fonte di calore lì dentro, tormentato dalla quella fucina di ormoni che gli bruciava sotto pelle.

Riverso supino sul letto, con un braccio a schermarsi gli occhi, respirava affannato, a bocca aperta. La pelle, leggermente arrossata; sembrava anche tremare, preda di una febbre che non lo lasciava in pace, ma Gladio sapeva cosa stava passando, e probabilmente starsene lì senza fare nulla era peggio che alzarsi. Ormai lo Scudo aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui aveva dovuto sollevare il principe di peso e trascinarlo in bagno, per dargli almeno il sollievo momentaneo di una doccia ghiacciata, un palliativo in attesa che tutto ciò finisse. Ancora pochi giorni, gli ripeteva, e Noctis annuiva, debole, ma stringendo frustrato la mascella così forte che Gladio aveva più volte temuto di vedergli sgorgare fuori sangue dalla bocca.

Questo perché i denti si erano fatti più lunghi e affilati, e gli sfioravano le labbra anche mentre respirava; sapeva quanto faceva male quella trasformazione involontaria del corpo, soprattutto perché era la prima volta per Noctis. Gli si stringeva il cuore a vedere le labbra screpolate del suo principe, dove più volte si era ferito da solo, senza volerlo. Eppure, quel ragazzo era più forte di quanto lui stesso lo era stato quando, a suo tempo, aveva avuto il suo primo Calore: mai, neanche una volta, Gladio aveva visto Noctis piangere o lamentarsi seriamente – se si eccettuavano le volte in cui lo Scudo gli imponeva di mangiare, anche quando la gola dell’altro sembrava bruciargli e lo stomaco chiudersi. Doveva mantenersi in forze, per sé stesso, per quando fosse stato meglio.

“...sì. Eri al telefono? Con chi?” la voce roca e strascicata di Noctis lo raggiunse dopo qualche minuto, dando così modo a Gladio di raggiungere il letto e sedersi sul bordo, accanto al ventre scoperto e sudato del principe. Dormire in mutande era l’unica soluzione che Noctis riusciva a sopportare, e Gladio non se l’era affatto sentita di contraddirlo, cercando come poteva di farlo stare meglio.

“Era Aranea. Ti saluta”

“ _Ah_ , ok”

Il silenzio si dipanò come un pesante manto su di loro, lasciando Gladio alquanto perplesso di fronte alla contrarietà che aveva percepito nella voce di Noctis e nella tensione che per un brevissimo momento aveva attraversato il corpo già tormentato del principe.

Nonostante la sua storia con Aranea fosse finita com’era finita, Noctis non aveva mai espresso sentimenti negativi nei confronti dell’Omega; anzi, lei era sempre stata simpatica al principe, e anche il modo un po’ brusco e senza peli sulla lingua con cui la donna lo scherniva non faceva altro che far nascere sulle labbra del ragazzo sempre un sorriso divertito. A Noctis Aranea piaceva, e la cosa era reciproca, eppure tutt’ora la donna continuava a rimproverare Gladio per la sua sottomissione volontaria all’Alpha più giovane, principe o non principe che fosse. Aranea non capiva, non avrebbe mai capito cosa lo spingesse a fare tutto ciò che era in suo potere pur di vedere svanire la tristezza che albergava da sempre in fondo agli occhi di Noctis.

“Tutto ok, ragazzino? Hai bisogno di un’altra doccia?”

“Giuro che se mi butti di nuovo sotto l’acqua gelata, ti picchio”

La risata profonda e mascolina di Gladio spezzò la tensione che si era creata in un battibaleno. Noctis si rilassò a sua volta e finalmente spostò il braccio che gli copriva gli occhi, abbozzando a sua volta un sorriso impacciato e stanco rivolto al suo Scudo.

“Guarda che potrei farti veramente male, Gladio. Dopotutto, sei tu quello che mi ha insegnato tutto quello che so in materia di arti marziali e scazzottate”

“Ehi, lo _street fighting_ è un modo lecito come un altro di combattere. Fintanto che fai male al tuo avversario, va bene anche un po’ sporcarsi le mani”

“Proprio per questo dovresti essere più gentile con me e non farmi arrabbiare”

“Non fare lo spaccone, ragazzino. Sei sotto la mia tutela ora, ergo si fa quello che dico io, doccia o non doccia”

“Ehi, ti ricordo che sono il principe per il quale lavori, signor Amicitia”

“E io ti ricordo che senza di me, a quest’ora staresti riverso per terra in una pozza del tuo stesso sudore... e anche qualcos’altro che per buona creanza non nomineremo”

“Oooh, il signor Amicitia è diventato pudico ora”

“E Sua Maestà uno sboccato”

“Essere in Calore mi dà diritto a questo _ed altro_ ”

“Non penso proprio”

“Sei più noioso di Iggy quando vuole farmi mangiare le verdure ad ogni costo”

“Il mio dovere non è farti divertire, ma impedirti di cedere ai tuoi stessi istinti”

“Essere verbalmente volgare non comporta alcuna conseguenza negativa al mio stato attuale... anche perché, peggio di _così_ le cose non possono andare...”

“Andiamo, non abbatterti... tra qualche giorno finirà tutto, e ti vergognerai delle cose che mi hai detto e fatto: ricordarsi di avermi picchiato come un ragazzino alle prime armi sarà davvero una batosta per il tuo orgoglio”

“Gladio mi stai davvero andando sui nervi, ora”

“Bene. Devi sfogarti in qualche modo, Noct, altrimenti è solo peggio. Non puoi startene sempre rinchiuso qui dentro a deprimerti per cose di cui non hai colpa e di cui nessuno al mondo vuole incolparti”

“...Sta zitto”

“Soprattutto _non Prompto_ ”

Alla menzione di quel nome, Noctis tacque, voltandosi bruscamente e dando la schiena a Gladio. Si rannicchiò su sé stesso, nonostante il caldo, nonostante tutte le lenzuola bagnate e accartocciate sotto di sé. Non era la prima volta che il principe gli metteva il muso a quel modo, tuttavia lo Scudo a quella reazione desiderò darsi un cazzotto allo stomaco per ciò che aveva detto.

L’argomento ‘Prompto’ era qualcosa di spinoso per Noctis: nonostante le infinite rassicurazioni da parte sua e di Ignis, il principe ancora si martoriava con il pensiero di aver perso il suo migliore amico per sempre. Dopotutto, aveva quasi abusato di lui, no? La colpa era una macchia dura da lavare, soprattutto per un Noctis in quello stato. Solo Prompto stesso poteva rassicurare il principe, ma da quanto ne sapeva Gladio, il ragazzo biondo stava attualmente navigando nella stessa identica auto-commiserazione.

Con un sospiro, Gladio fece per alzarsi, con l’intenzione di lasciare la stanza; in questi momenti, sapeva che Noctis preferiva essere lasciato solo, anche se la cosa proprio non gli andava giù, perché niente di quello che gli aveva detto o gli continuava a dire sembrava migliorare l’umore di Noctis quando iniziava a deprimersi in quel modo.

 

“...Aspetta”

Noctis, allungando una mano per bloccare il polso altrui, lo fermò subito, non appena percepì lo spostarsi del peso sul letto. Si sollevò a sedere e lo guardò a lungo, prima di sospirare a sua volta e abbassare lo sguardo sul punto in cui il suo palmo si avvolgeva alla pelle fresca di Gladio.

“Lo so che hai ragione. _Lo so_. Come ha ragione Ignis. È solo che...” la voce gli si ruppe, e per un attimo temette di non riuscire a sopportare più niente di tutto ciò che era la sua vita.

“Ehi, Noct, va tutto bene... _Va tutto bene_ ” le parole del suo Scudo suonarono così gentili alle sue orecchie che quasi gli venne da piangere; non che Gladio fosse un uomo brusco o di quelli tutta virilità e nient’altro. Gladio aveva un cuore d’oro sotto tutti quei muscoli e tatuaggi, Noctis lo sapeva benissimo. Chi, dopotutto, sarebbe riuscito a sopportare un principe come lui, anche dopo tutti gli insulti, gli schiaffi, i pugni di quei giorni? E se fino a qualche anno prima Noctis si ripeteva che ciò che Gladio faceva, lo faceva per dovere, per lavoro, ormai sapeva che non era così. Gladio era... Gladio. Non c’era modo di descriverlo. Il solo pensiero di non averlo vicino lo faceva star male.

Noctis si fece più avanti e poggiò la fronte contro una spalla nuda dell’altro, apprezzandone la fermezza e il senso di sicurezza che sempre quell’uomo gli donava. Avrebbe voluto essere avvolto da quelle braccia per sempre; avrebbe voluto abbandonarsi contro di lui e piangere tutte le lacrime che non si era mai permesso di versare. Avrebbe voluto, soprattutto, essere accarezzato da quelle mani grandi, essere cullato dal contatto di quei palmi sulla propria pelle bollente, come se potessero modellargli il corpo e spazzare via ogni brutta sensazione, ogni incombenza che gli gravava addosso, persino il suo stesso destino come principe ereditario di Lucis.

Arrossì violentemente a tali pensieri, e si diede dell’idiota in calore. E dopotutto, non era così forse? Qualsiasi cosa si muovesse poteva farlo eccitare ormai, Noctis ne era convinto, ma non andava per niente bene quando si ritrovava a desiderare l’uomo di fronte a lui. Non era neanche la prima volta, gli sussurrò una voce maligna dentro la sua testa. Non era la prima volta durante quelle due settimane d’inferno e non era la prima volta da almeno cinque anni a quella parte. Scacciò via i sussurri del suo Alpha interiore che, in preda al Calore voleva prendere possesso della sua mente, e premette ancora di più la fronte contro Gladio, alla ricerca di rassicurazione e conforto.

I quali arrivarono subito sotto forma di una mano gentile posata sulla sua schiena, una mano che iniziò ad accarezzarlo lenta, in movimenti circolari, mentre l’aura del suo Scudo cambiava, così come il suo odore: gli stava nuovamente dicendo, senza parole, che tutto sarebbe andato bene. E Noctis gli credeva, gli credeva disperatamente, perché l’alternativa lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

“Gladio...” sussurrò il suo nome, come una preghiera, mentre si decideva ad alzare il capo per cercare in quegli occhi ambrati quella sicurezza che i suoi gesti e la sua presenza stavano cercando di trasmettergli. Avrebbe voluto sorridergli, cambiare discorso e accettare, perché no, di farsi l’ennesima doccia gelata. Ma ogni suono gli morì in gola.

L’improvviso desiderio di baciare Gladio gli montò dentro come un fiume in piena, lasciandolo senza fiato. Sapeva che probabilmente la maggior parte di tutto ciò che provava e desiderava al momento era dovuta al Calore, ma non gli importava: voleva quell’uomo così tanto da essere quasi doloroso. La violenza con cui voleva baciare e mordere quelle labbra fu tanto forte da farlo vibrare.

La sua aura cambiò e Gladio se ne accorse. Noctis provò a resistere a sé stesso, come proprio l’altro gli aveva insegnato in quelle due settimane. Ci riuscì, sulle prime.

Tuttavia, in quel preciso momento, fu Gladiolus quello che cedette di fronte all’espressione di tormentato _bisogno_ del suo principe.

Le labbra carnose di Gladio scesero sulle sue e diventarono il suo mondo, l’ancora a cui aggrapparsi per non venire mangiato dal fuoco che gli sibilava sotto la pelle, nelle vene. Caddero lunghi su letto, arti e gambe intrecciati e qualsiasi tipo di vergogna o senso di colpa svanì dalle menti di entrambi.

 

\---------------------------------------

La bocca di Noctis era così calda che, sulle prime, Gladio pensò di potersi persino scottare le labbra, se avessero continuato a baciarsi a quel modo. Il suo petto, all’apparenza così fragile, si alzava e si abbassava con affanno contro il proprio; una voce roca sfuggiva alle labbra ora rosse e gonfie del principe, a causa quei baci che di innocente non avevano più nulla, non da quando Noctis aveva deciso che la lingua giustamente voleva avere la sua parte ed esplorare la bocca di Gladio neanche fosse una misteriosa caverna piena di reliquie degli antichi re di Lucis.

Tuttavia lo Scudo riuscì a fermarsi, a prendere fiato, anche se di fronte a sé le tentazioni erano così tante da chiamarlo più forti e maligne di qualsiasi sirena mitologica. Avrebbe voluto continuare a baciarlo, con violenza, ma quei capezzoli che spuntavano sotto il suo sguardo, eretti, attrassero la sua attenzione come un magnete. Ne puntò uno e lo succhiò forte, strappando un gemito di sorpresa e piacere al principe. I suoi denti – acuminati dall’alzarsi della libido del suo Alpha interiore, neanche stesse rispondendo al Calore di Noctis come se il principe fosse un Omega – graffiavano quella pelle perlacea, arrossandola con lievi striature. Ciò lo compiaceva più di quanto volesse e potesse ammettere a sé stesso: come osava lo Scudo voler _marchiare_ il futuro Re che aveva giurato di proteggere e di servire? Perché il suo maledetto istinto di Alpha dominante stava uscendo fuori in onde sempre più forti proprio con un Noctis in quello stato? Sarebbe dovuto essere il principe quello in comando, facendo del suo Scudo tutto ciò che voleva – non Gladio.

Non un Gladio che ora bloccava i polsi di Noctis lungo i suoi fianchi, sottili e frementi, con una stretta che non ammetteva ribellioni. Non un Gladio che stava letteralmente banchettando su quel corpo accaldato, con quel lieve sentore di sudore e umori tipici di un uomo, di un Alpha come lui. In teoria, Gladiolus Amicitia non avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto – dovuto – provare un’attrazione del genere per un altro Alpha, maschio per di più; se si fosse trattato di uno o una Omega o Beta, le cose ovviamente sarebbero state diverse.

Quello però era _Noctis_. Quello era il ragazzo che aveva visto crescere da quando aveva otto anni, quello era il suo principe, che doveva proteggere ad ogni costo – e ciò in passato gli era già costato quella cicatrice vistosa in viso, la stessa che ora Noctis, sollevando leggermente il capo verso di lui, gli stava leccando con una tale lascivia da mandare all’aria quella parte razionale del suo cervello che ancora lottava per mettere fine a tutto quanto.

Eppure, Noctis lo _voleva_ , lo sentiva nella sua aura, nell’odore invitante che emanava, lo vedeva nei suoi occhi sempre più scuri a causa del Calore. E lui, Gladiolus, lo voleva _altrettanto_. Cosa o chi, ora, poteva fermarli?

 

Non ci pensò due volte ad abbassare la propria bocca sul membro eretto del principe, vibrante e caldo, inglobandolo fino a metà lunghezza, dopo che Noctis, con un gemito, lo aveva chiamato per nome, implorandolo di mettere fine al suo tormento: senza sapere come si fossero ritrovati entrambi nudi uno sopra l’altro, Noctis lo pregava e lo comandava allo stesso tempo, di continuare, di non smettere, di andare più a fondo, ancora e ancora. Sentì le dita del principe affondargli tra i capelli con urgenza e spingerlo ad abbassarsi sempre di più, con Noctis che allo stesso tempo muoveva il proprio bacino contro e dentro la sua bocca, senza remore.

Gladio dovette abbandonargli i polsi e afferrargli i fianchi, spingerli contro il materasso per impedire a Noctis di soffocarlo. Si ritrasse, lentamente, sollevando lo sguardo non più d’ambra ma di un caldo rosso dorato, osservando famelico il viso del principe. Questi ricambiò lo sguardo con uno così scuro da far sembrare quasi che pupilla e iride si fossero fusi insieme: era uno sguardo pieno di brama, della bestia che punta la sua preda, che l’ha finalmente tra le grinfie, che non vede l’ora di divorarla, pezzo dopo pezzo.

Un intenso brivido, tra il timore e il piacere, serpeggiò sulla pelle di Gladio per tutta la lunghezza della sua schiena tatuata, strappandogli anche un basso ruggito che sapeva di sfida, ma anche di sesso. Noctis gli rispose a tono, Alpha che si scontra contro Alpha, ma non fece nulla per divincolarsi, per separarsi dal suo Scudo o per spostare il peso del corpo altrui, nudo e caldo contro di sé, che lo premeva sul letto.

Tornarono a baciarsi, brevemente, i denti acuminati a cozzare tra loro come se fossero spade in battaglia, prima che Gladio si abbassasse e continuasse a dilettare l’erezione del principe con lunghe lappate. Ormai il suo unico scopo era quello di dare assoluto piacere al suo principe, spingerlo fino alla pazzia mentre Noctis, con la voce già arrochita dal Calore, gemeva il suo nome ogni volta che lo Scudo decideva di inglobare tutta la sua lunghezza dentro la propria bocca.

Con una mentale pacca sulle spalle, Gladio si complimentò con sé stesso per la mancanza di riflesso faringeo, cosa che gli permetteva di spingersi e ingoiare l’erezione altrui fino ad incontrarne la peluria pubica con il naso e con le labbra, prima di tornare indietro e succhiare più forte una volta arrivato alla punta. La cosa mandava in estasi il suo principe, lo faceva fremere in tutto il corpo e le dita che gli premevano tra i capelli e sul retro del collo si erano strette spasmodicamente fino a graffiargli la cute e la pelle non tatuata. Gladio amava l’idea che fosse Noctis quello in comando, in quel momento, ma entrambi sapevano che, sotto sotto, non era affatto così: lo Scudo stava lentamente plasmando mente e corpo del suo principe sotto le direttive del proprio desiderio e Noctis lo stava lasciando fare. L’Alpha in preda al Calore, che spinge all’estremo tutti i suoi istinti di possesso e di dominio, stava soccombendo sotto le spire della voluttà dell’altro Alpha. Gladio era così euforico che si ritrovò con la propria mano tra le gambe a darsi selvaggiamente piacere, banchettando con i gemiti di Noctis che invocava senza pause il suo nome, che gli gridava di non smettere, di succhiarlo più forte.

Iniziò a spingere e a ritrarre il capo sempre più velocemente, lasciandogli i fianchi per afferrargli le cosce. Le sollevò appena e affondò di più la bocca sull’erezione, inglobandolo completamente un’ultima volta prima di allontanarsi del tutto. Con una stringa di saliva che ancora legava labbra e membro, Gladio osservò la contrarietà e la rabbia farsi strada sul viso arrossato di Noctis, che in tutta risposta allungò una mano per schiaffeggiarlo; lo Scudo evitò il colpo facilmente, ritraendosi e raddrizzando la schiena in modo da incombere sull’altro. Lo immobilizzò contro il letto con la sola pressione dello sguardo, mentre già con la mente stava facendo di tutto e di più a quel ragazzo inerme sotto di lui. Ragazzo che lo guardava con una sensualità e una ribellione tali da farlo eccitare sempre di più.

Senza potersi più controllare, Gladio si mosse e mosse anche l’altro fino ad ottenere la posizione perfetta: allungatosi tra le gambe del principe, ora lo Scudo stava assalendo lo stretto cerchio di carne anale con le mani e con la bocca, lasciando colare la propria saliva copiosa per allentare tutta la tensione che lì risiedeva. Strappò un gemito all’altro quando la lingua iniziò a farsi strada su di lui, con l’indice che invece lo violava per la prima volta. La tensione nel corpo di Noctis si spezzò del tutto quando con la mano libera Gladio tornò a massaggiargli l’erezione ormai abbandonata da un po’, e venne ringraziato da lunghi sospiri di piacere che la voce di Noctis sapeva intessere come seta, morbida e sensuale contro tutti i suoi nervi tesi ad appagare ogni richiesta del suo principe.

Nonostante l’offuscamento dei sensi dato da quel Calore che teneva prigionieri entrambi gli Alpha in balia dei loro istinti primordiali, Gladio non desiderava far del male a Noctis e ogni sua azione era atta a far in modo che ciò che il principe provasse fosse puro e semplice godimento. Accompagnava il movimento ipnotico e rilassato del dito dentro di lui vagando con la propria bocca sulla sua pelle tesa dell’interno coscia, lasciando graffi leggeri con i denti o veri e propri marchi quando decideva di voler suggere quella pelle bianco latte. Scendeva e risaliva con la lingua fino a stuzzicargli i testicoli, a baciarlo persino lì, per poi tornare a far compagnia al dito e lubrificarlo ancora. Era così diverso da un Omega, che lì nelle basse regioni del corpo era sempre bagnato e pronto ogni qual volta l’istinto sessuale di un Alpha lo desiderasse; e proprio per questo, fare suo Noctis in quel frangente lo galvanizzava così tanto da mozzargli il respiro.

E il fatto che Noctis non fosse affatto contrario a tutto ciò, lo faceva impazzire.

 

“G-Gladio...ti prego... _s-_... _scopami_ ” furono quelle parole, quella semplice frase spezzata, rotolata via dalla bocca socchiusa del principe a fare in modo che Gladio stesso entrasse quasi in Calore.

Come era possibile? Erano due Alpha. E più se lo ripeteva, più lo Scudo cedeva sotto i propri desideri e sotto quelli dell’altro, assaporando la consistenza della sua pelle, quanto fosse stretto attorno alle sue due dita ora dentro di  lui, e l’odore abbacinante che gli invadeva l’olfatto e blandiva il suo Alpha interiore come il migliore degli amanti.

Non si era mai sentito così, con Aranea. Non si era mai sentito così con altri o altre Alpha.

Ma si era _già_ sentito così, perso, terribilmente perso e sottomesso al volere della persona davanti a sé.

E il fatto che si fosse già sentito così con solo un’altra persona, tempo addietro, e che questa persona fosse _Prompto_ , non lo aiutava; ed il fatto che l’altro suo amico fosse un Omega non giustificava nulla di quello che c’era stato tra di loro, neanche e soprattutto il suo essere follemente attratto non da uno, non da due, ma da tutti e tre i suoi migliori amici.

Con un basso ringhio di frustrazione per tali pensieri che lo tormentavano proprio ora, Gladio si raddrizzò e iniziò a sollevare le gambe altrui, afferrando veloce un cuscino per posizionarlo sotto il bacino di Noctis. Con le cosce che aderivano al suo petto, con lo sguardo del principe che lo supplicava affannato di prenderlo lì e ora, l’erezione di Gladio pulsava dolorosamente, mentre il suo proprietario l’afferrava e la allineava accuratamente contro l’entrata del principe.

Lo voleva, oh se lo voleva. Quel momento di pausa, come quiete prima della tempesta, sembrò quasi chiarirgli la mente: aveva desiderato Noctis a quel modo, in realtà, _da sempre_.

Sapeva che c’era stato, attorno ai quattordici-quindici anni, un periodo in cui lo sguardo di Noctis su di sé, mentre si allenavano insieme, non era stato affatto quello di un alunno per il suo maestro o quello di un amico per un compagno d’avventure. Né, tanto meno, quello di un principe per il suo Scudo. Anche se a quel tempo l’Alpha di Noctis era imberbe, quasi appena nato, Gladio percepiva l’attrazione che vi serpeggiava dentro; e anche se aveva cercato di allontanare quella sensazione da sé e da Noctis, distraendosi con altro e con altri, una parte del suo cervello aveva sempre saputo e riconosciuto che qualcosa c’era – o ci sarebbe potuta essere – tra lui e Noctis. Il problema era che Noctis era il suo principe, appunto, la persona che doveva proteggere. Tuttavia, era da sempre stato il cuore – più che il corpo – di Gladio ad essere indissolubilmente legato al giovane erede al trono, e sapeva già che per lui avrebbe fatto di tutto, se l’altro glielo avesse chiesto.

Avrebbe ucciso. Avrebbe protetto. Avrebbe dimenticato. Avrebbe ricordato per lui.

Avrebbe odiato. Avrebbe amato. L’avrebbe stretto tra le braccia e consolato un pianto che in realtà non c’era mai stato da parte di Noctis, anche quando entrambe le loro madri erano morte in quell’orribile incidente stradale. Aveva pianto per lui e l’avrebbe fatto ancora, senza rimorsi.

Ed ora, l’avrebbe fatto suo, avrebbe avverato anche quel desiderio, nonostante fosse la cosa più sbagliata che entrambi potessero mai fare. Nei confronti del regno, di Ignis, di Prompto e di sé stessi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Gladio? Noctis? Siete in casa?”

Quella voce, bassa, pacata, sempre estremamente educata e mai volgare, si dipanò come il rombo di uno sparo all’interno dell’appartamento, bloccando immediatamente sul posto Gladiolus Amicitia e il suo principe.

Con il respiro affannato e gli occhi spalancati, i due si osservarono in silenzio, per un lungo momento: avevano quasi il terrore che, se uno dei due si fosse mosso, sarebbero stati scoperti. Anche se, dopotutto, non stavano poi facendo niente di così terribile, giusto? L’indulgenza che Gladio scorse negli occhi ancora inscuriti dal Calore di Noctis non bastò a farlo cedere, non ora. Si era risvegliato del tutto da quel torpore, e in modo assai doloroso la realtà gli si era fiondata addosso, schiacciandolo.

Avrebbe riconosciuto quella la voce tra mille. Avrebbe riconosciuto il profumo di quella colonia al muschio bianco che ora invadeva l’aria, nonostante il nuovo ospite si trovasse ancora in salotto, interdetto dall’assenza dei suoi amici.

“...Non andare. Gladio, ti prego, non-”

“Noctis, no. È...è _sbagliato_ ”

Quelle parole bastarono a sciogliere la presa che le mani di Noctis avevano sulle braccia dell’altro, quando si era accorto che Gladio stava per abbandonare quel letto, quella stanza, _lui_. Ondate di frustrazione, tristezza e poi rabbia di dipanarono dal principe, e se mai il suo Scudo si era odiato abbastanza, beh, quel giorno aveva raggiunto nuovi picchi di disgusto di sé. Si era ripromesso di non ferirlo, di non fargli male; gli era bastato quel semplice rifiuto per mandarlo in pezzi.

Lentamente, senza far rumore, pregando di non destare alcun sospetto nell’uomo che ancora attendeva risposta in salotto, Gladiolus si alzò, lasciò il letto, la propria erezione ormai avvilita, e si rivestì. Non si attardò a darsi un’occhiata di fronte allo specchio del bagno, si premurò solamente di darsi una veloce sciacquata al viso, prima di dirigersi verso Ignis, che, con cipiglio ora contrariato, se ne stava in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, bellissimo, algido, imperturbabile. Ignaro di cosa aveva interrotto, ignaro di aver impedito ai suoi amici di commettere l’errore più grande della loro vita.

 

“Oh, Gladio, finalmente... stavo per andare a controllare nel tuo appartamento, visto il silenzio”

“Ehi, Iggy... no, no, ci siamo... eravamo solo... in camera di Noct...”

“Va tutto bene? Ti vedo... _provato_. Almeno, più del solito”

“No... cioè, sì, va tutto bene... sono solo... stanco”

Con un sospiro, Ignis si avvicinò all’altro uomo e gli posò una mano sulla spalla appena coperta dalla canotta sportiva che Gladio poco prima si era gettato addosso. La pelle era calda, leggermente umida anche, ma Ignis attribuì il tutto agli evidenti sforzi che sapeva e aveva visto l’altro fare quando c’era da calmare Noctis durante uno degli scatti d’ira indotti dal Calore, o semplicemente quando lo sollevava di peso per portarlo da qualsiasi parte; dopotutto, l’effetto dei soppressori era tale da lasciare Noctis più stremato che mai. Apprezzava ciò che Gladio stava facendo per quel principe che entrambi servivano e che entrambi, a modo loro, adoravano. Dopotutto, non si diventa amici intimi dell’erede al trono se quest’ultimo non è almeno un essere umano decente, sotto tutta quella scorza di _angst_ adolescenziale, testardaggine, ribellione e tendenza alla lamentela facile di fronte a qualsiasi cosa non gli andasse a genio – nel caso di Noctis, verdure e svegliarsi presto la mattina.

Le lunghe dita affusolate indugiarono ancora per un momento su Gladio, prima di ritrarsi e lasciar posare quegli occhi di un verde mozzafiato sul viso dello Scudo del Re. Le occhiaie, ora più marcate, circondavano le iridi ambrate dell’altro e Ignis non poté fare a meno di corrucciarsi. Era vero, Noctis era la priorità, ma vedere Gladio in quello stato lo toccava dentro, facendogli provare cose che Ignis non voleva – non poteva – provare. Eppure, sarebbe stato tutto così facile, così sopportabile se...

“Gladio, cos’hai fatto sul collo?”

Delle striature, piccole ma rosse, spiccavano sul collo muscoloso di Gladiolus, partendo dai lati fino a sparire in direzione della schiena, marchiando in modo strano quella pelle abbronzata.

“C-cosa? Dove?”

Gladio si scosse e si allontanò da lui, neanche la mano di Ignis, ora sollevata e in procinto di sfiorargli il punto del collo menzionato, gli avesse dato la scossa. Lo Scudo si allontanò velocemente e si spostò di fronte al largo specchio che troneggiava sopra il caminetto, spesso inutilizzato, della sala da pranzo, a pochi passi dal salotto. Ignis lo seguì, sinceramente curioso, ritrovandosi ora di fronte la schiena altrui.

Ciò che vi vide lo portò a porsi ancora più domande e non gli permise di vedere lo sguardo di puro terrore che passò come un lampo sul volto di Gladio. Il quale si ricompose prima di voltarsi e fronteggiarlo, ma già Ignis era tornato all’attacco.

“Noctis ha per caso avuto un altro scatto d’ira? Speravo che con l’avvicinarsi del fine settimana il Calore se ne andasse, ma se ha ancora questi attacchi, forse è meglio se contattiamo nuovamente Sua Maestà e...”

“No! Voglio dire, no, non ce n’è bisogno... va tutto bene, davvero, tutto bene...”

“ _Gladio_ ”

“Iggy, fidati. Se ho qualche graffio o livido addosso, non devi preoccuparti, nello stato in cui si trova, Noctis non è capace di controllarsi né tanto meno di farmi male sul serio...”

“Gladiolus, non sono uno sciocco. Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, e tutto ciò è così palese da preoccuparmi. Molto.”

“Non dire fesserie. Te l’ho detto, non è successo assolutamente nulla”

“...Benissimo”

 

Senza aggiungere altro, con uno sguardo che se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe fulminato all’istante, Ignis si allontanò da Gladio e si diresse senza esitare verso la camera di Noctis.

“Visto che non vuoi dirmi nulla, e francamente la cosa mi offende, vado a vedere come sta Noctis”

Sentì i passi pesanti dell’altro seguirlo, quasi di corsa. Sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, Ignis voltò appena il capo prima di venir letteralmente premuto contro il muro e bloccato lì. Non era neanche in prossimità del corridoio, e Gladio lo stava trattenendo come se ci fosse una bomba in attesa di esplodere nel momento in cui Ignis ne avesse varcato la soglia.

“Ignis, lascia perdere. Devi fidarti di me. _Ho tutto sotto controllo_ ”

“Non mi sembra, Gladiolus! Non con quei segni sul collo e sulla schiena!”

“Cosa...cosa stai dicendo? Quali dannatissimi segni?”

“Se Noctis è fuori controllo, me lo devi dire. Non puoi sobbarcarti tutto quanto. Ci sono qui anche io. _Lasciami essere utile_ ”

L’ennesimo sospiro, stavolta da parte di Gladio. L’uomo scosse la testa, corrucciato e turbato come Ignis non lo aveva mai visto. Era davvero così grave ciò che era successo? Noctis stava forse male? Queste e un’infinità di altre domande si affacciarono alla mente di Ignis mentre, tesissimo, osservava l’altro e attendeva qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Una negazione o una conferma. Ma non altre bugie. Stava male quando Gladio gli mentiva, non poteva sopportarlo. Il suo lavoro era una fucina di menzogne, la sua mente ancora di più: per questo, quando si ritrovava tra i suoi amici, quando si trovava con Gladio soprattutto, voleva sincerità, voleva la consapevolezza di non vedersi più nascosto nulla, nonostante, tra tutti loro, lui era quello con più segreti.

“Iggy... il fatto è che... Noctis...”

Gladio tacque e si voltò, incapace di guardarlo ancora in viso, le spalle che si abbassavano come abbattute da un peso invisibile. Ciò diede modo ad Ignis di osservare meglio i graffi che gli istoriavano il collo, come se qualcuno si fosse aggrappato a lui in modo concitato. Certo, non era la prima volta che Ignis vedeva Gladio ferito, o meglio, con svariati segni di diversa natura sul suo corpo. Il fatto di conoscere ogni singolo angolo di quella pelle non aveva nulla a che vedere con il suo ruolo di Consigliere del principe e di colui che, a conti fatti, si prendeva cura dei suoi tre amici. Aveva già visto segni del genere su di lui; ne conosceva la fonte e il perché. Ma lì, quel giorno, non c’era Aranea e soprattutto, la storia tra lei e Gladio era finita da un pezzo.

Gladio si trovava lì da solo con Noctis. Ergo, era stato Noctis a graffiarlo _così_. La cosa non aveva senso, perché Ignis sapeva benissimo che tra il principe e il suo Scudo non c’era niente di così.... _compromettente_.

Un brivido gli scivolò tra le spalle, lungo la schiena, mentre il respiro gli si spezzava e la mente si rifiutava di accettare e processare il pensiero che maligno gli si era affacciato alla mente. Mosse un passo, staccandosi dal muro e facendosi più vicino a Gladio. Gli posò una mano sulla schiena, ancora calda e, ora se ne rendeva conto, sudata. Si concentrò e provò a mettere in uso i suoi sensi di Beta. Certo, spesso e volentieri le capacità di chi era Beta non erano assolutamente alla pari con quelle degli Alpha e degli Omega, costantemente in balia di quel marasma che erano aure, ormoni e odori; ma non per questo i Beta erano ignari di cosa si rimestasse dentro le persone a loro care, perché se si concentravano anche loro erano capaci di _sentirli_.

Ciò che Ignis colse da Gladio, dal suo odore e dalla sua aura non gli piacque per nulla. Fu come un pugno in pieno stomaco. Si scostò, bruscamente, e ciò portò l’altro uomo finalmente a voltarsi e a fronteggiarlo.

 

Senza neanche dovergli dire nulla, Gladio si rese conto che Ignis aveva capito.

“Che cosa hai fatto” non era una domanda, e sebbene il tono di Ignis fosse basso, pacato, alle orecchie di Gladio suonò come un urlo, uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

“Non... non ho fatto niente. Alla fine, non ho fatto _niente_ ”

“Sarebbe molto più facile crederti se l’odore di Noctis non ti fosse attaccato addosso come colla”

“Mi sono fermato, Iggy. Non... non è successo nulla che abbia... _corrotto_ il nostro principe”

“Lui come sta?”

“Bene. Frustrato, probabilmente. Incazzato, di sicuro. Ma bene”

“...e tu?”

 _Ora che sei qui davanti a me, malissimo_ , pensò Gladio, i sensi di colpa che lo corrodevano come acido nello stomaco. Non solo stava male per Noctis, ora anche per Ignis. Perché sapeva, aveva sempre saputo che ciò che l’altro provava per il loro principe non era mai stato mero affetto fraterno o pura amicizia. Lo sapeva come sapeva ciò che lui stesso provava per Ignis, perché era impossibile rimanere indifferenti di fronte ad un uomo del genere. E allora, perché diavolo una parte di sé stava ringhiando e rivendicando il proprio possesso sul principe mentre l’altra voleva gridare e confessare all’uomo di fronte a sé ‘ _perdonami, ti prego, tu sei l’unica cosa che conta davvero_ ’?

Il suo silenzio fu eloquente abbastanza per Ignis, che lentamente si allontanò da lui e dal corridoio, tornando verso il soggiorno e poi l’atrio.

“Ero... ero venuto semplicemente a sincerarmi che tutto fosse a posto. Mi fido di te, e se mi dici che va tutto bene e che sistemerai qualsiasi cosa ci sia da sistemare, allora ti credo. Con permesso”

Ignis lasciò l’appartamento, senza fare rumore così come era arrivato.

Gladio, che l’aveva seguito fin lì, rimase a fissare la porta, senza avere la forza – o il diritto – di fermarlo. Per dirgli cosa, poi?

Boccheggiò, in cerca d’aria, con una mano che saliva a stringergli la maglia all’altezza del petto, come se la stoffa che si tirava sotto il suo pugno fosse la responsabile di tutto ciò che gli stava montando dentro. Un grido voleva sfuggirgli dalle labbra, ma Gladio non cedette.

Decise che non avrebbe ceduto più.

“Era Iggy, vero?” la voce di Noctis non lo smosse. Lo aveva sentito arrivare, i passi felpati dei piedi nudi contro il pavimento di legno, l’odore della notte che ora Gladio avrebbe associato per sempre all’Alpha interiore del suo principe. Paradossalmente, il pesante sentore del Calore che Noctis aveva continuamente emanato per due settimane, e a cui per forza di cose Gladio aveva fatto l’abitudine, ora era sparito.

C’era solo Noctis, lucidissimo, e a pezzi. Come lui.

 

Come Ignis che ora, dall’altra parte del corridoio che divideva i loro appartamenti, gettava via gli occhiali e si abbandonava sul divano, massaggiandosi furiosamente le tempie, lasciando che i capelli gli ricadessero, disordinati, sulla fronte.

“Già di ritorno, Iggy?”

La voce allegra di Prompto gli sfiorò l’udito, placandogli il mal di testa che minacciava di scoppiargli da un momento all’altro. La sola presenza dell’altro ragazzo, che ora si stava accoccolando sul divano al suo fianco, bastava a farlo stare meglio, anche se solo di poco.

Non aveva ancora processato ciò che era successo, ciò che aveva scoperto, ma sapeva di non poterlo assolutamente rivelare a Prompto: non aveva senso spezzargli il cuore, non quando neanche Ignis stesso capiva come stessero veramente le cose. Il sorriso di Prompto spesso e volentieri era contagioso, gli illuminava le giornate, anche le più difficili, ergo avrebbe fatto di tutto pur mantenerlo intatto. Quei giorni erano stati duri anche per lui, che non smetteva mai di darsi la colpa per il Calore del principe; Ignis aveva lavorato, molto, per rassicurarlo e fargli capire che doveva smetterla, che la sua presenza nella propria vita, come in quella di Gladio e in quella di Noctis, era ciò di cui tutti loro avevano bisogno e lui non era stato la causa proprio di un bel niente. Probabilmente, senza Prompto, tutto quel casino sarebbe stato impossibile da sostenere, figuriamoci risolvere.

La morbidezza della sua pelle, quando gli sfiorò il viso in una gentile carezza, riuscì a distrarlo abbastanza e lisciare per un attimo le pieghe preoccupate sulla sua fronte.

“Iggy... è successo qualcosa? Non mi piace quando sei stressato, non... _profumi_ del tuo solito odore, ecco”

Sapeva che l’accuratezza e la velocità con cui Prompto aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava in lui, semplicemente posandogli la punta del naso sul collo, era tutta dovuta al suo essere Omega. E la cosa non poteva fare altro che turbarlo, visto che non sapeva cosa dirgli, come spiegargli ciò che aveva visto, anzi, ciò che aveva _sentito_ , come ora Prompto stava _sentendo_ lui.

“Vorrà dire che la prossima volta indosserò più colonia” ci scherzò su Ignis, cercando inutilmente di cambiare argomento e alleggerire il nodo che aveva in gola.

“Iggy...”

“Prompto, non preoccuparti. Noctis sta bene, tutto è nella norma. Tra un po’ di giorni vi potrete rivedere”

L’ombra del sorriso che si affacciò alle labbra di Ignis fu imitata da un sorriso ben più grande su quelle di Prompto, che tuttavia tornò serio fin troppo velocemente. Con le dita che ora giocavano tra i capelli di Ignis e l’altra mano poggiata su di una sua spalla, Prompto gli era così vicino che Ignis non doveva neanche sforzarsi troppo per percepire la dolce fragranza emanata dall’Omega.

Prompto sapeva di buono, di fresco, di una giornata calda di primavera; eppure, c’era anche quella nota profonda, come la pioggia d’estate, che tingeva la sua essenza, facendogli capire che anche quel ragazzo indossava una maschera, come la sua. Se la sua era di professionalità, quella di Prompto era di allegria, con tutti quei sorrisi che, con altri che non fossero lui, Noctis o Gladio, raramente raggiungevano gli occhi del ragazzo. Entrambi nascondevano anime tormentate.

“Lo so che è sciocco, però... ho un po’ paura”

“Di rivedere Noctis?”

“Sì... insomma, ora le cose sono diverse. Lo saranno per sempre”

 _Non immagini neanche quanto_ , pensò Ignis, spostando una mano a carezzare a propria volta il volto di Prompto. Gli scostò qualche ciocca dei lati del viso, portandola dietro un orecchio altrui e guadagnandosi una piccola risata quando con la punta delle dita riuscì a fargli il solletico sul collo. Ma la sua continuava ad essere una carezza, che si dilungava sull’altro come il suo sguardo. Erano quei momenti di tranquillità e pura dolcezza che permettevano all’animo di Ignis di fare pace con sé stesso e rassicurarsi che sì, _andava tutto bene_.

“Prompto, a prescindere da ciò che accadrà da qui in avanti, lo sai che Noctis ti vuole bene. Non ti libererai di lui così facilmente, né tanto meno di me o di Gladiolus”

Il sorriso che illuminò il viso di Prompto valse più di qualsiasi cosa, anche più della consapevolezza che Gladio, in un modo che non voleva ammettere neanche a sé stesso, gli aveva appena spezzato il cuore. Aveva spezzato il cuore ad entrambi, se solo Prompto l’avesse saputo.

“Iggy, lo stai facendo di nuovo, ti stai intristendo...” si lamentò il ragazzo, avvicinandosi di più a lui tanto che tra le loro labbra rimase appena lo spazio di un respiro.

“Se c’è qualcosa che ti dà problemi – e parlo di problemi seri, non di Gladio o Noctis che fanno gli Alpha idioti – io ci sono, sempre. Sono qui per te”

“Grazie, Prompto. Lo ricorderò”

Ignis ricambiò nuovamente il sorriso altrui, sebbene più fiaccamente, prima di eliminare la distanza tra le loro labbra e baciarlo. Era qualcosa di impulsivo, lo sapeva. Era qualcosa che, tuttavia, era successa così tante volte in quelle due settimane da aver smesso di turbarlo. Era qualcosa che era diventata abitudine, ma anche sorpresa, come quando Prompto si poggiava di più a lui e cercava accesso alla sua bocca con la propria lingua.

Ignis schiuse le labbra e gli permise di entrare, tingendo quel bacio di passione, lasciando da parte ciò che lo affliggeva per stringere di più Prompto a sé: assaporandolo come il più saporito dei frutti, inspirandolo come la migliore aria fresca, beandosi della sua presenza come il sole di una calda giornata di primavera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grazie speciale alle bellissime Sara e Chiara, che mi hanno betato il capitolo e rassicurato durante i miei scleri notturni.
> 
> In other news, STA PER USCIRE IL DLC DI PROMPTO E IO NON CE LA STO GIA' FACENDO.


	5. I will hold you in the depths of you despair, and it’s all in the name of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente compare Luna.  
> E mentre Prompto e Ignis scoprono che lasciarsi andare è la cosa più bella che potesse loro capitare, l'angst torna a bussare alla porta dei nostri Chocobros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo è preso da "In The Name of Love" di Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha.  
> Giusto perché non siamo contenti se non aggiungiamo un po' di angst all'angst.

Il primo movimento della _Suite n.1_ per violoncello in Sol maggiore di Bach si espanse per l’appartamento, trasmessa nell’aria dalle casse dello stereo posizionato in salotto. Le finestre erano leggermente aperte, per far entrare un po’ d’aria fresca, e far uscire l’odore di cucinato. La cena era stata perfetta, come sempre; non che poi ci si potesse mai lamentare, con Ignis. Qualsiasi cosa mettesse sul fuoco e poi sul piatto, era garanzia di bontà e di uno stomaco soddisfatto.

Non era raro nell’appartamento di Ignis venire avvolti dal profumo di buono e dalla musica classica. Tuttavia, quella sera, furono le note del violoncello a vibrare sotto pelle, più del buon cibo, più del vino. Prompto non era ubriaco, ma era quanto meno inebriato. Le mani gentili di Ignis lo accarezzarono come se volessero suonarlo, come se fosse un violoncello lui stesso.

Le cose tra loro, come le note, erano andate crescendo: vuoi l’esilio forzato dal proprio appartamento, vuoi la preoccupazione costante che Prompto cercava di scacciare dalla sua mente come da quella dell’altro. Vuoi gli sguardi di Ignis, che gli scivolavano addosso come una carezza costante, e a cui Prompto proprio non sapeva dire di no. Era tutto così facile, con Ignis. Era leggero, senza peso, senza conseguenze che avrebbero mandato in pezzi cuore e vita. O almeno così era arrivato a pensare.

Ignis era da sempre l’uomo perfetto, su più fronti e Prompto lo sapeva, come lo sapevano benissimo anche Gladio e Noctis; per questo il biondo non si era mai sorpreso nel cogliere gli sguardi che Gladio lanciava di nascosto ad Ignis, o per come la cotta di Noctis diventasse evidente ogni volta che il Principe passava lunghe giornate a fianco del suo Consigliere. Prompto aveva appurato definitivamente l’effetto che Ignis aveva su di lui quando questi gli aveva aperto le porte di casa sua per aiutarlo a non diventare un problema per sé stesso e per gli altri. Ignis era stato per lui quella mano fresca sulla fronte quando il Calore lo assaliva e lo faceva star male, nonostante i soppressori; Ignis gli aveva dato conforto, emotivo e fisico, rivestendo un’intera camera solo per lui con pannelli anti-odore, con candele calmanti e qualsiasi altro oggetto che potesse aiutarlo a stare meglio durante quei giorni che lo lasciavano più indifeso che mai. Casa di Ignis era diventata il suo rifugio personale, e non solo quando era il corpo di Prompto a voler fare guerra al suo possessore. Era facile: bastava attraversare il corridoio e usare le chiavi personalizzate che Ignis gli aveva regalato anni prima.

Tuttavia, anche Ignis aveva il suo lato nascosto, ed era stato difficile per Prompto capirlo all’inizio, capire quell’uomo che tutto dava e nulla chiedeva in cambio, se non il benessere del prossimo. Prompto però non era tipo da stare con le mani in mano, non lo era mai stato; la sua natura lo spingeva a prestare molta attenzione alle persone che lo circondavano, imparando a leggerle meglio di quanto Prompto stesso volesse o potesse ammettere. La paura di risultare indesiderato o di troppo erano le forze che lo muovevano, fin da piccolo, ad essere fin troppo consapevole di chiunque venisse a contatto con lui e per questo aveva imparato a guardare e notare cose che molti invece non coglievano. Ignis tuttavia era stato un osso duro, ma il tempo era stato dalla parte di Prompto.

Ignis non era la persona più facile da capire, proprio per niente, ma una volta superati tutti i muri che l’uomo si era costruito attorno, consapevolmente o meno, ciò che aveva scoperto era stato magnifico; Prompto si era ritrovato sempre più attratto da lui e non aveva fatto niente per impedirselo. Se con Noctis la sua mente gli ragionava costantemente contro, gli diceva di lasciar stare, di non desiderare qualcuno che tanto non sarebbe mai potuto essere suo, e se con Gladio entravano in gioco i ricordi e molti fattori di natura prettamente fisica e sessuale, con Ignis i problemi c’erano comunque – considerate le loro classi sociali e il loro lavoro – ma il suo cuore e la sua mente si sentivano a loro agio come non lo erano mai state.

Sebbene molte volte gli altri davano per scontato ciò che Ignis faceva per loro, Prompto non ci riusciva. C’era sempre un ‘grazie’ che regalava all’altro, sia per uno snack che Ignis aveva preparato su due piedi, sia per averlo sopportato di nuovo durante una di quelle volte in cui il suo Calore faceva le bizze e non ne voleva sapere dei soppressori.

Ignis era anche colui che non si era mai lasciato andare, sebbene Prompto gli avesse lasciato – metaforicamente e letteralmente - qualsiasi porta aperta. Da parte sua, Prompto non aveva insistito, fino a quando, come in quella settimana, entrambi si erano ritrovati vicini, più vicini del solito. Si erano ritrovati a baciarsi senza imbarazzo o ripensamenti. Si erano ritrovati a cercarsi per togliersi dalle spalle il peso della giornata o delle notizie che arrivavano da Palazzo, come da quelle che arrivavano da Gladio sullo stato di Noctis. Si erano ritrovati con Ignis che per la prima volta, senza esprimerlo a parole, aveva chiesto aiuto a Prompto per gestire qualcosa di persino più grande di lui, e Prompto non aveva detto di no.

Non poteva.

Non voleva.

Perciò non l’aveva fatto. Aveva lasciato entrare Ignis, tra le sue braccia, e Ignis ora lo aveva lasciato entrare in camera sua. Si lasciarono andare entrambi ed fu la sensazione più bella del mondo.

Il suono del violoncello non riuscì a coprire i loro ansimi, né tutti i piccoli e grandi rumori che non potevano fare a meno di creare, non quando l’eccitazione li portava a toccarsi come mai si erano toccati prima; a baciarsi come se la bocca dell’altro fosse aria; a desiderarsi come Prompto segretamente aveva sempre sperato. Dopotutto, come avrebbe mai potuto resistere a Ignis? Come avrebbe mai potuto resistere a quegli occhi, normalmente così chiari, che si scurivano mano a mano che Ignis lo privava dei vestiti e lo invitava a stendersi supino sul letto? Come avrebbe mai potuto resistere a quelle mani dalle lunghe dita affusolate, che sbottonavano quella camicia pulita e inamidata con estenuante minuzia, lasciando intravedere qua e là pezzi di pelle del petto e degli addominali? Perché, anche se in pochi lo sapevano, Ignis amava tenersi in forma e non aveva nulla da invidiare a qualsiasi altro membro della Guardia Reale. Al diavolo! Era messo decisamente meglio di Prompto stesso e il ragazzo lo sapeva; per questo il suo respiro si mozzò nello stesso momento in cui Ignis si privò del tutto della camicia e si unì a lui su letto, distendendoglisi addosso e baciandolo con passione.

Prompto gemette dentro quei baci, più volte, sapendo che quello non era che l’inizio.

Lasciarsi andare ad Ignis fu un’esperienza al limite del paradisiaco, e va bene, magari come suo solito la mente di Prompto stava esagerando – entusiasta all’inverosimile com’era ogni volta che qualcuno lo riempiva di attenzioni, sia fisiche che sentimentali – ma d’altra parte, Ignis era davvero bravo. Diamine! Ci sapeva proprio fare! Il modo in cui continuava a baciarlo, il modo in cui scese a succhiargli un capezzolo alla volta – sollevando lo sguardo per chiedergli ogni dannatissima volta il permesso... Come se Prompto potesse mai dirgli di no, in quella situazione come in qualsiasi altro frangente. Prompto si ritrovò debole anche di fronte alla voce di Ignis, mentre gli sussurrava sulla pelle del ventre quanto fosse perfetto, anche se il biondo sapeva non essere vero: chi, dopotutto, poteva trovare sexy e attraenti le smagliature che gli rigavano pancia e fianchi? Eppure Ignis glielo ripeté, ancora e ancora, mentre i suoi baci si abbassavano sempre di più, lungo la linea del suo bacino, troppo stretto e troppo fragile per un uomo; lungo le sue gambe i cui muscoli ancora faticavano a mantenere massa nonostante gli strenui allenamenti con Gladio e Cor.

Ignis continuò a ripetergli, con quell’accento che gli vibrava nelle vene come la musica della _Suite_ di Bach, quanto lo desiderasse e come non sapesse cosa fare, se quello che stava facendo a Prompto piacesse o lo mettesse a disagio. Dal canto suo, il biondo non riusciva più ad esprimere pensieri intelligibili e si limitò quindi ad annuire e gemere di piacere. Si ritrovò a gridare solo quando Ignis lo prese in bocca e l’universo gli esplose dietro le palpebre scese a stringere gli occhi in una morsa di puro piacere, in concomitanza con un picco di note della melodia che li stava accompagnando anche lì nella camera padronale. Ogni porta era aperta, come lo erano le finestre, come lo erano le gambe di Prompto attorno al capo di Ignis, i capelli sempre perfetti ora scompigliati dalle mani del biondo che si intrecciavano tra di essi. Anche gli occhiali dell’uomo erano svaniti, posati sopra un comodino accanto al letto, dando un senso di ordine solo apparente.

Se la concitazione li aveva colti di sorpresa all’inizio, ora le cose si stavano calmando, diventando metodiche anche nel piacere, con Ignis a dirigere il tutto. Persino nel premere le dita sulle cosce di Prompto, forte tanto da segnarle, persino nel sollevare il viso dall’erezione ancora pulsante dell’altro, guardandolo come se il biondo fosse la cosa più erotica sulla faccia di Eos – Ignis riuscì a mantenere quel minimo di autocontrollo che lo spinse successivamente ad afferrare i fianchi di Prompto e sollevarli di peso, con l’intento di adagiarli su di un cuscino. Il controllo rimase anche quando Ignis si abbassò per baciarlo di nuovo, per divorarlo come se non ci fosse un domani mentre le sue dita cercavano la sua apertura anale e iniziavano ad accarezzarla.

“Prompto...” sussurrò Ignis sulle sue labbra, chiedendogli ancora una volta, a modo suo, il permesso di scatenare il caos dentro il corpo e il cuore del biondo.

“Ignis... _Ignis_ , ti prego... Non fermarti” rispose Prompto, baciandolo di nuovo, succhiandogli la lingua e il labbro inferiore, cercando di sedurlo come se Ignis avesse dei dubbi, come se anche Ignis non ci fosse dentro fino al collo.

“Fai l’amore con me” sussurrò poco dopo il biondo, direttamente nell’orecchio altrui, quando Ignis piegò leggermente il capo di lato per andare a leccare e suggere la ghiandola ormonale di Prompto che, come ogni Omega quando è in uno stato di eccitazione sessuale, stava emanando quel profumo invitante, afrodisiaco, che anche un Beta riusciva a percepire.

 

Ignis rimase sopraffatto dalle parole di Prompto. Sollevò il capo e l’osservò in silenzio, mettendo mentalmente a tacere qualsiasi respiro affannato emesso da entrambi, qualsiasi nota musicale che accompagnava il loro scambio di effusioni sempre più spinte. Si perse in quegli occhi che da azzurro cielo erano diventati violetti per l’eccitazione e il piacere; poi, scendendo con lo sguardo, trovò, non con una certa punta d’orgoglio, il segno rosso che lui stesso aveva creato poco prima campeggiare sulla gola pallida del biondo. Si perse infine sulle lentiggini che spiccavano sul corpo di Prompto, accaldato e ansimante.

Ignis non poteva dirgli di no, e non voleva farlo neanche. Perciò non lo fece.

Lo baciò di nuovo, gemendo tra le sue labbra quando una mano di Prompto arrivò ad accarezzare la sua erezione pulsante, accompagnandola lentamente sempre più in basso. Prompto gli si stava concedendo e, per una volta, Ignis non si privò di quella gioia che la vita gli stava regalando su un piatto _dorato_.

D’oro come i capelli e le ciglia di Prompto, tremanti sotto la spinta del piacere, mentre le dita di Ignis lo preparavano, scivolando dentro e fuori di lui. Ignis si ritrovò piacevolmente sconvolto nello scoprire che sì, era vera la diceria secondo cui, chi era Omega era _molto_ più naturalmente lubrificato di qualsiasi altro essere umano; ed era anche vero che il profumo emanato da un Omega durante quel genere di intimità era qualcosa di _magnifico_. Ad ogni gemito di Prompto, ad ogni piccolo movimento che portava il ragazzo ad inarcare la schiena e trattenere al suo interno le dita di Ignis, il suo autocontrollo veniva sempre meno. Non poteva biasimare gli Alpha, se di fronte a tutto ciò perdevano letteralmente il senno. Aveva visto Prompto in Calore, più volte, ma mai e poi mai era stato invitante come ora.

La consapevolezza di avere Prompto, di essere desiderato a sua volta, di avere completa fiducia nel biondo come Prompto l’aveva in lui, lo eccitò più di qualsiasi promessa di sesso. Lo spinse a baciare Prompto ancora una volta, con insistenza, come se avesse paura che il biondo potesse scomparire da un momento all’altro o cambiare idea e dirgli di non voler più averlo addosso, di non volerlo più nella sua vita. Quel sottile sentore di terrore però venne spazzato via violentemente dal modo in cui Prompto rispose ai suoi baci, dalle sue mani, dalla sua voce e dal modo in cui ora bramava la sua erezione, che Ignis spinse alla fine dentro di lui, penetrandolo. Quel movimento mozzò il fiato ad entrambi, con Ignis che cercava di nuovo aria nell’incavo della spalla di Prompto e questi che gli si aggrappava alla schiena così forte da graffiarlo.

Poi Prompto si mosse, si strinse attorno a lui con le braccia e con tutto il resto del corpo e Ignis capì che era inutile cercare di avere una parvenza di controllo anche in quel momento. Si lasciò andare; come aveva già fatto nel corso di quella settimana di convivenza voluta e dovuta, come quando le spalle di Prompto – e la bocca di Prompto – erano state le uniche capaci di aiutarlo a sostenere il peso di tutta quella situazione in cui, alla fine, entrambi si erano ritrovati senza volerlo. L’ultima cosa che desiderava era di far gravare i propri problemi addosso agli altri; eppure con Prompto era stato facile ritrovare sé stesso, ritrovare la voglia di fare cose anche per un proprio piacere egoistico. Con Prompto era facile respirare e con Prompto era facile aver voglia di fare l’amore, di perdersi in adorazione del suo corpo e aver voglia di immergersi dentro di lui e rimanerci, per sempre.

Fare l’amore con Prompto, possederlo senza riserve a quel modo, ascoltarlo gemere il suo nome quasi stesse cantando sulle note del violoncello, sentirlo muovere contro di sé, rincorrerlo quasi, e vedersi riflesso nei suoi occhi, fu qualcosa di inspiegabile. Ignis rimase a corto di parole, per la prima volta in vita sua: nessuno lo aveva mai guardato a quel modo, nessuno gli si era offerto senza mezze misure, senza tornaconto. Nessuno lo aveva convinto, fino a quel momento, che lasciarsi andare, per una volta, _andava bene_.

Fare l’amore con Prompto gli spezzò il cuore. E la cosa si ripeteva ad ogni spinta, ad ogni bacio, sensuale quanto l’amplesso in sé; il suo cuore gemeva quando Prompto gemeva, chiedendogli di non smettere, di abbracciarlo più forte, di guardarlo negli occhi. Fu stranissimo, perché nessuno prima d’ora gli aveva mai chiesto di essere guardato negli occhi durante il sesso; fu travolgente, e una di quelle cose che, a pensarci, solo Prompto poteva chiedere. Prompto che cercava rassicurazione anche in un momento come quello, anche dopo che Ignis aveva decantato le lodi del suo corpo ininterrottamente, anche mentre lo possedeva come se ne andasse della propria vita e lo desiderava come aveva desiderato poche cose – poche persone – in vita sua.

L’orgasmo lo colse alla sprovvista, sconvolgente, potente, tanto da strappargli un ultimo gemito che in realtà fu un grido, ma che venne prontamente nascosto al mondo dalla morbida pelle del collo di Prompto, dove Ignis aveva cercato nuovamente rifugio durante suo momento di maggior debolezza. Si era messo a nudo, letteralmente, la sua maschera di impeccabile perfezione, logica e pragmatismo dimenticata chissà dove mentre veniva dentro Prompto e tornava a stenderglisi addosso. Non si era reso conto se l’altro fosse venuto o meno, ma la sensazione di bagnato e viscoso che accolse il proprio ventre all’incontrare quello altrui diede risposta al suo dubbio; non se ne era accorto e se ne rammaricò, chiedendosi se Prompto avesse goduto dell’amplesso tanto quanto aveva fatto Ignis stesso.

Tuttavia, bastò voltare il capo e osservare l’altro, il sorriso che campeggiava su quel viso arrossato e pieno di lentiggini; gli bastò incontrare i suoi occhi, luminosi come mille soli, per capire che le sensazioni che Ignis stava provando erano le stesse anche per Prompto. Ringraziando mentalmente gli Astrali, Ignis si sporse per baciarlo ancora, per l’ennesima volta, venendo accolto senza riserve dalla quella bocca soffice e dalle sue braccia, con un languore che pervadeva entrambi sulle note della _Suite n.1_ per violoncello in Sol maggiore di Bach.

 

Su quelle stesse note, nel cortile interno del palazzo, Noctis stava cercando di rilassarsi e forse anche di schiacciare un pisolino, steso su una delle sdraio di plastica a bordo piscina. Ebbene sì, quel palazzo aveva una piscina privata, l’unico capriccio che Noctis aveva attivamente espresso quando si era trattato di cercare casa fuori dal Palazzo Reale. Era stato accontentato, e la piscina era un luogo che anche i suoi amici trovavano piacevole e utile per passare il tempo durante i mesi più caldi. Certo, non era quello il periodo per prendere il sole o fare il bagno, ma rimanendo vestiti, il bordo di quella piscina era il luogo ideale, ora, per starsene da solo, per pensare, per evitare ancora una volta di far soffrire le persone a cui voleva bene. Gladio era sembrato assai più sollevato quando Noctis lo aveva informato che si levava dai piedi per un po’, finalmente in forma per uscire dal suo appartamento senza mettere in pericolo sé stesso e gli altri; tuttavia la sua voglia di farsi una passeggiata era morta una volta arrivato al piano terra e la piscina era sembrata il luogo ideale per isolarsi. Tuttavia, quella musica, che Noctis sapeva provenire dall’appartamento di Ignis, l’aveva trovato e lo tormentava, non lo lasciava dormire.

Con uno sbuffo, si mise infine a sedere, lanciando occhiatacce tutt’intorno, come se gli ombrelloni e le sdraio fossero colpevoli del suo turbamento. Scosse il capo e fece per alzarsi quando il suo cellulare vibrò; nel controllarlo notò il nome della persona che gli aveva appena scritto e sorrise.

[ _Sei libero? Ti va di parlare?_ ] Luna gli aveva chiesto.

Noctis non si fece attendere e compilò a memoria il numero della sua amica d’infanzia, nonché futura moglie – per il rammarico di entrambi.

 

“Ehi straniera”

“Ehi straniero... Come stai?”

“Sono stato meglio. Tu?”

“Come al solito: oberata di lavoro”

“Luna, hai solo ventiquattro anni, non puoi essere più oberata di lavoro di... _Ignis_!”

“Noctis, sono l’Oracolo, nel caso te lo fossi dimenticato”

“...Va bene, ok, ho capito. Ma oltre che ‘oberata di lavoro’ – anche se non mi sembra, visto che stai perdendo tempo al telefono con me – voglio dire, come _stai_?”

“Se è un tuo modo per chiedermi indirettamente se so cosa ti è successo e come la penso, la mia risposta è: sì, Noctis, lo so, e mi si spezza il cuore saperti impotente di fronte al tuo destino”

“Wow, grazie Luna, proprio quello che avevo bisogno di sentirmi dire...”

La ragazza sospirò, lasciando che il silenzio carico di cose non dette avvolgesse entrambi per un po’.

“Noctis... Ascolta, ricominciamo da capo: ehi, ciao Noctis! Volevo sentire come stavi e magari tirarti un po’ su di morale” un abbaiare interruppe la voce dell’Oracolo per un momento “Ah, Umbra e Pryna ti salutano!”

La risata del Principe fu un toccasana per risollevare l’umore della ragazza e quello di Noctis stesso. Luna aveva sempre il potere di farlo sentire meglio, qualsiasi fosse il motivo che lo aveva spinto a ricercare la sua voce dolce e il suo animo gentile. Non a caso Lunafreya era anche l’Oracolo, figura di spicco tra il clero del regno di Lucis, colei che era in costante contatto con i loro dei, gli Astrali: chi meglio di lei poteva portare conforto e sostegno agli animi oppressi e sofferenti? Chi meglio di lei poteva trasformare la crudeltà del fato imposto agli esseri umani dagli Astrali e farlo persino apparire come qualcosa di bello, di desiderabile? Lunafreya era ‘la luce che illuminava il cammino durante una notte buia, senza stelle: era la luna che ti guidava verso casa’.

“Mi piace quando ridi... Anche quando lo fai perché mi hai beccata a fare qualcosa di sciocco o imbarazzante!”

“Come quando ho scoperto la tua cotta per Cor?”

“Oh per gli Astrali, Noctis, è stato anni e anni fa! Ero una bambina!”

“Posso sentirti arrossire attraverso il telefono, lo sai?”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, piccolo ragazzino sfacciato!”

“Se solo il popolo sapesse tutto quello che so io sul venerabile Oracolo...”

“Se solo il popolo sapesse di come il suo futuro Re ha paura dei piccioni...”

“Luna, quelli sono piccoli esseri malefici muniti di ali che non portano altro che sporcizia e malattie! Guarda i loro occhietti malvagi, ti sfido a trovarli innocenti!”

Stavolta fu Luna a ridere, in quel modo allegro e spensierato che la ragazza si concedeva assai di rado. E Noctis era sempre orgoglioso quando si rendeva conto di essere uno dei pochi a riuscire a tirar fuori la donna dietro l’Oracolo, la vera Lunafreya.

“...Luna?”

“Sì?”

“Io...” Noctis dovette fermarsi, un magone improvviso gli si formò in gola, privandolo di qualsiasi parola. Non voleva piangere, si odiava quando lo faceva e di certo non voleva pesare ulteriormente su Luna. Luna che si prendeva sempre carico dei problemi di tutti, soprattutto di quelli di Noctis, lasciando da parte i propri.

“Ehi, Noctis... Va tutto bene, non preoccuparti”

“No che non va tutto bene. E mi preoccupo, perché so che non stai bene tu come non sto bene io. Ma continuiamo ad andare avanti, perché è questo che _dobbiamo_ fare”

“Noctis, se potessi tornare indietro e scegliere di nuovo se diventare tua amica e starti vicina per il resto della mia vita, farei di nuovo le stesse scelte...”

“Luna...”

“...Tranne forse quella di uscire di casa per una passeggiata e fermarmi a guardare Ravus allenare le nuove reclute dei Glaive”

Stavolta la risata della ragazza fu amara, e quel suono strinse il cuore di Noctis così tanto da fargli fisicamente male.

“Sei troppo buona per me”

“Questo è vero”

“Ehi! E io che stavo cercando di fare il carino...”

“Noctis, tu sei sempre carino, ma ammetti che a volte sei così sfacciato che qualche schiaffo non ti farebbe male”

“È quando mi tratti così che mi ricordo che sei sorella di Ravus”

Una nuova risata, nuovamente allegra, ma non più spensierata come prima. O come un tempo, tanti anni prima, quando erano ancora liberi di amare chi volevano.

“Guarda che, sotto sotto, tu a Ravus stai simpatico”

“Certo, mooooolto sotto. Tipo sotto terra, morto”

“Noctis, l’umorismo nero non fa più ridere da quando essere _emo_ è passato di moda...ma ovviamente tu non lo sai, visto il taglio di capelli che ti ritrovi”

“LUNAFREYA”

“Vostra Altezza, alzare la voce con me è inutile”

“...Quando fai così, sei _identica_ ad Ignis”

“Posso sentirti sogghignare fino a qui, Noctis”

“Ti mancano solo gli occhiali e le camicie viola con le stampe leopardate”

“Per quanto voglia bene ad Ignis e apprezzi il suo lavoro e come riesca a sopportarti ogni ora di ogni giorno...a volte non riesco proprio a capire il suo gusto in fatto di moda, né quello in fatto di _ragazzi_ ”

“...Luna, guarda che Gladio è un buon partito, nonostante abbia l’aspetto di un behemoth”

“...Noctis io mi stavo riferendo a te”

“CHE COSA?! Luna, mi dispiace, ma evidentemente lì a Tenebrae gli ultimi scoop sulla Guardia Reale non arrivano, perché è chiaro che a Ignis piaccia Gladio”

“Lo so. Ma è anche chiaro che è da una vita che Ignis spasima per te, ma tu sei troppo distratto ad ingellarti i capelli per accorgertene”

“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, quante baggianate state dicendo, di grazia”

“Nulla che chiunque graviti attorno alla Vostra regale persona non sappia, Altezza”

Esasperato, Noctis rimase un attimo in silenzio, pensieroso e con un viso che si spegneva sempre di più dietro tutte le preoccupazioni che gli affollavano la mente.

“...Anche se fosse, penso che la cotta ormai gli sia passata per sempre”

Cogliendo la nota dolente nella voce altrui, Luna chiese: “Noctis... Lo sai che se vuoi parlare, di qualsiasi cosa, io ci sono sempre”

“Lo so, e non è giusto, perché io per te non ci sono quasi mai”

“Non è colpa tua”

“Non è mai colpa mia, quando invece lo è sempre, perché sono l’erede al trono, sono un Alpha e sono... Tuo futuro marito”

“Noctis...”

“Luna, il fatto è che, a prescindere da tutta questa situazione di merda, tu ti meriti qualcuno che ti ami davvero. Non qualcuno che non fa altro che far soffrire le persone che ama!”

“Noctis, smettila. La mia sofferenza non è _mai_ stata colpa tua...”

Noctis sbuffò ancora, stavolta agitato, arrabbiato con sé stesso poiché non c’era davvero nessun altro con cui prendersela, e perché Luna aveva ragione e lui non aveva nessuna colpa se non quella di essere _nato_.

“...e non credo neanche che la sofferenza altrui lo sia. A meno che, non so, tu abbia cercato attivamente di fare del male a qualcuno, ma non credo sia possibile...Giusto?”

“Luna, non è questo... Cioè, in realtà, sì... Io ho... Fatto del male a qualcuno. A più di qualcuno. Ma... Non l’ho fatto di proposito. Non l’ho potuto prevedere, _non mi sono potuto controllare_ ”

“Noctis... Cos’è successo?”

“Strano che la notizia del primo Calore del principe abbia già fatto il giro di tutto il regno, mentre quella dell’inettitudine dello stesso a controllare i propri istinti sia rimasta tra le quattro mura di un appartamento”

“Non fare il caustico con me, Noctis, non ora”

“Scusami... È che... Ho fatto un casino, Luna, e non so come rimediare”

“Raccontami”

“Io... Ho baciato Prompto”

“Perché sento un ‘ma’ in arrivo?”

“Perché c’è: ho baciato Prompto, ma è stato a causa del Calore, e stavo per... Per...”

Un suono strozzato finì la frase del Principe e fece scorrere un lungo brivido su per la schiena dell’Oracolo, che in silenzio attese la fine del racconto.

“Non... Non è successo niente, in realtà, perché Prompto è riuscito a scappare prima che io potessi perdere il controllo. Ma Luna, ho quasi abusato del mio migliore amico e non riesco ancora a perdonarmelo...”

“Oh Noctis... Mi dispiace così tanto... Ma, hai provato a parlarne con Prompto?”

“Sì”

“Cosa ti ha detto?”

“...Che non è colpa mia, che anzi, è stato grazie a me se non è successo nulla, perché mi sono controllato prima che succedesse qualcosa di irreparabile. Mi ha detto che è colpa _sua_ se sono andato in Calore, perché lui è un Omega e non avrebbe mai dovuto essere ammesso nel mio entourage, figuriamoci essere mio coinquilino”

“Se la situazione non fosse quella in cui ci troviamo, ti direi che siete davvero fatti l’uno per l’altro, dei maestri nell’arte dell’incolparsi e annegare nell’odio verso voi stessi. Spero tu gli abbia detto che non è affatto come la pensa lui, vero?”

“Certo che l’ho fatto! Ma lo sai come è fatto Prompto...Fino a che non lo rivedrò faccia a faccia, il passaparola tra me, Gladio e Ignis è l’unica cosa attraverso cui ho potuto dirgli che non vorrei nessun altro come coinquilino, o parte del mio entourage o... Migliore amico”

“...E fidanzato”

“...Luna, non è il momento”

“Ed invece lo è! Quel ragazzo è innamorato di te fin dal primo momento in cui vi siete conosciuti! Farebbe di tutto per te. Tuttavia a volte è così autodistruttivo che arriverebbe persino a _morire_ per te”

“Probabilmente mi ucciderei prima di vedere Prompto morire...soprattutto se lo fa per me”

“Allora non avresti mai dovuto farlo entrare nella Guardia Reale, perché è anche questo il suo lavoro”

“Lo so! Lo so...ma, come ti sentiresti se... Se...”

“Se Nyx decidesse di prendersi un proiettile per me? Perché sai, Noctis, ci sono passata, e la cosa non migliora, non migliorerà mai. Per questo devi stare attento, a quello che provi tu come a quello che prova Prompto”

“Perdonami, non volevo ricordarti dell’incidente... E fidati, ultimamente sto pensando così tanto a cosa _provo_ che...non ci sto capendo più nulla!”

“Oh Noctis, nessuno riesce mai a venirne a capo, quando si tratta dei propri sentimenti. Sentimenti che non si può avere il lusso di provare... Soprattutto quando provi qualcosa per qualcuno che fa il lavoro di Nyx, o di Prompto, o di Ignis, o di Gladio. Può solo consolarci il fatto che siano addestrati e, fortunatamente, Nyx è ancora vivo e vegeto... Anche troppo” sospirò la ragazza, cambiando brevemente argomento.

“Cosa ha fatto stavolta?”

“...Ha convinto Ravus e Gentiana che lasciarmi andare da sola a portare a spasso Pryna e Umbra fosse troppo pericoloso, soprattutto ora che il matrimonio con te è praticamente confermato, e si è offerto come mia guardia del corpo personale _anche_ quando devo far fare i bisognini ai miei cani”

“Bisogna dargli credito: è uno che non si arrende. Neanche di fronte alla cacca di cane”

“Non cercare di farmi ridere, perché mi viene solo da piangere”

“Scusami”

“Smettila di scusarti... La colpa, qui, è solo di quel... Quel... _Magnifico_ idiota”

Luna sbuffò, non senza una nota di tristezza, prima di schiarirsi la voce e accertarsi nuovamente di essere in linea con Noctis.

“Tornando a te, Noctis, vedrai che le cose si sistemeranno...e poi hai sempre Ignis e Gladio ad aiutarti”

“...Mh”

“... È forse successo qualcos’altro?”

“Diciamo che forse non ho neanche più Ignis e Gladio ad aiutarmi, come hai detto tu. Almeno, sicuramente non Ignis”

“Come mai? L’hanno mandato via? In missione diplomatica?”

“No... Semplicemente, ieri è venuto a controllare come stavo”

“E...?”

“E ha beccato me e Gladio mentre...sì insomma...Gladio mi... Mi stava aiutando a... A sopportare il Calore”

“...Ignis si è arrabbiato?”

“È questa la parte peggiore: _non si è arrabbiato_. Si è scusato, ed è tornato nel suo appartamento. Ma il modo in cui si sono guardati lui e Gladio... E poi, il modo in cui Gladio non è più riuscito a guardarmi negli occhi... Luna, ho il terrore di averli persi per sempre, tutti e tre! Nel giro di una settimana ho spezzato il cuore di Prompto, di Gladio e si Ignis. Dovrebbero rinchiudermi, altro che farmi re!”

Un rumore brusco fece sussultare Luna dall’altro capo del filo; solo dopo un po’ la ragazza si rese conto che era stato Noctis. Il Principe aveva dato un pugno contro la plastica della sdraio sotto di lui, rompendone lo schienale.

“Non so più che cosa fare, Luna. Vorrei... Vorrei poter tornare indietro e cancellare tutta questa settimana”

“Noctis, è inutile piangere sul latte versato. Le cose accadono e non puoi fare nulla per cambiarle; puoi arrabbiarti, puoi urlare, puoi piangere. Nessuno qui ti incolpa né mai lo farà”

“Ma me lo merito!”

“No invece! Combattere contro il fato è inutile, Noctis, _io lo so_!”

Nuovamente, un silenzio carico di tristezza e apprensione si propagò tra i due, spezzato solamente dai loro respiri.

“Scappiamo”

“Cosa, scusa?”

“Scappiamo, Luna: io, tu, Nyx e gli altri”

“...Per fare cosa, di grazia?”

“Trovare un posto dove vivere liberamente, con le persone che amiamo”

“E magari anche sposarci, vero?”

“Io e te no, ma tu e Nyx sì. Sai, legalmente io potrei sposarvi!”

“Ti ci vedo proprio a ricordarti tutta la procedura per sposare due persone, Noctis”

La nuova nota di divertimento nella voce di Luna portò un lieve sorriso sulle labbra del Principe.

“Di quello ovviamente se ne occuperebbe Ignis. Io invece vi dichiarerei marito e moglie. Gladio potrebbe fare il testimone dello sposo e Prompto il tuo...perché ovviamente io Ravus non lo voglio appresso, se scappiamo”

“Non fare l’antipatico!”

“Luna, lui si lamenterebbe per qualsiasi cosa! E soprattutto, anche se smettesse di detestarmi, inizierebbe ad odiare Nyx, solo perché sarebbe lui, allora, quello a sposarti!”

“...Non farmici pensare. Ogni volta che rifletto sul fatto se confidarmi o meno con Ravus, devo sempre ricordarmi che potrebbe venirgli un infarto se scoprisse che il suo migliore allievo e capo dei Glaive residenti a Tenebrae è l’Alpha _destinato_ a stare con sua sorella”

“Luna, Ravus non è proprio la persona adatta con cui confidarsi. E poi ci sono io! Lo sai che puoi sempre confidarti con me, sono il tuo migliore amico...”

“Lo so, Noctis, lo so, ma... Abbiamo entrambi pesi da portare. Non potrei mai chiederti di portare anche i miei”

“Però va benissimo quando sei tu a portare _anche_ i miei, vero?”

“Sì, perché sono l’Oracolo... E la tua migliore amica. Pensaci, poteva capitarti qualcuno peggiore come futura moglie”

“...Hai ragione. Poteva capitarmi qualcuno a cui non piacciono i cani”

“Già!”

Neanche avessero percepito di essere stati chiamati in causa, Noctis sentì Umbra e Pryna abbaiare dall’altro capo del telefono, accompagnando il sospiro divertito di Luna.

“Tornando a te, Noctis, devi confidarti _anche_ con chi è lì con te, non solo con me. Parla con Prompto, con Gladio, con Ignis. Apri loro il tuo cuore e loro lo faranno con te. Fidati quando ti dico che loro tengono a te tanto quanto tu tieni a loro”

“...Grazie, Luna”

“Grazie a te, Noctis”

“E di cosa? Non faccio altro che lamentarmi con te su come la mia vita faccia schifo!”

“Noctis, potrò anche non raccontarti tanto quanto vorrei tutto ciò che mi affligge, ma mi basta una chiacchierata con te per tornare di buon’umore. Per questo, ti ringrazio”

“Per te ci sono e ci sarò sempre, straniera”

“Idem, straniero”

“Ora vado. Forse è la volta buona che seguo qualche tuo consiglio”

“Noctis, dico davvero! Parla con loro”

“Va bene, ma devi promettermi di seguire il tuo stesso consiglio e... Dire a Nyx che non è vero che non lo vuoi e che non provi niente per lui. Uscirà matto, prima o poi. E tu con lui.”

“Noctis...!”

“Ci sentiamo presto, Luna”

“...A presto, Noctis”

La chiamata si interruppe e il Principe rimase a fissare il cellulare ancora per un po’, con l’ombra di un sorriso a piegargli le labbra ed una nuova convinzione nel cuore. Luna aveva ragione: si mettevano di buon’umore a vicenda, su questo non c’era dubbio.

Osservando un po’ colpevole la sdraio che aveva preso a pugni, Noctis si alzò in piedi e decise di pensarci più tardi, decidendo di tornare sopra e andare alla ricerca degli altri.

La prima persona che vide nel corridoio che divideva i tre appartamenti fu Ignis; ma più che vide, sentì, urtandolo mentre si dirigeva verso il proprio appartamento, gli occhi incollati al cellulare che aveva ripreso a suonare.

“Oh! Scusa, Iggy!” riuscì ad esclamare il Principe, prima di accettare la chiamata.

Mentre osservava Ignis - capelli senza piega che gli ricadevano davanti agli occhi, ancora umidi probabilmente per una doccia che l’altro si era appena fatto, t-shirt che non gli aveva mai visto indosso e un paio di jeans slavati – Noctis sentì le proprie guance andare a fuoco ed un familiare formicolio alla base della schiena che ormai associava al Calore. Forse non era del tutto sicuro per lui starsene lì in giro senza la supervisione di un altro Alpha, visto che vedere Ignis vestito in modo casual gli stava facendo quell’effetto, anche mentre cercava di concentrarsi e salutare suo padre dall’altra parte del telefono.

“Ehi papà”

“Ciao figliolo, come stai?”

Ignis gli fece cenno che stava per togliere il disturbo, ma Noctis sollevò una mano e gli chiese silenziosamente di aspettare.

“Tutto ok... E tu?”

Uno sbuffo sommesso, e Noctis lanciò un’occhiataccia al suo Consigliere che con la sola forza dello sguardo lo stava rimproverando per il tono annoiato che aveva usato nel rispondere a suo padre.

“Oh, qui va tutto come al solito...si lavora e ci si annoia!”

Suo padre rise, cosa che lo spinse a sorridere a sua volta. Non era colpa sua, dopotutto, se ciò di cui si occupava solitamente il Re faceva venire il latte alle ginocchia a tutti, Sua Maestà compresa.

“Come mai hai chiamato me e non Iggy?” chiese curioso il Principe, rivolgendo così la domanda anche all’uomo di fronte a lui.

Cogliendolo di sorpresa, Ignis distolse lo sguardo, apparendo quasi... Colpevole?

“Ho provato a chiamarlo, ma evidentemente era altrimenti impegnato, perché non ha risposto. Ma non c’è da preoccuparsi, non è nulla di importante. Anche perché, non posso forse voler parlare solo con mio figlio? Per quanto voglia bene ad Ignis, ogni tanto mi fa piacere parlare direttamente con te, Noctis. Sapere come stai, cosa fai di bello, come butta!”

_Come butta_. Detto dal Re, era una delle cose più divertenti che Noctis avesse mai sentito; tuttavia, la reazione di Ignis, che ancora insisteva a non guardarlo, lo distraeva e lo turbava più di quanto volesse ammettere a sé stesso.

“Papà, davvero, io sto bene. Mi sono ripreso, sono persino uscito, ho fatto una passeggiata, e ora sto ritornando all’appartamento... C’è per caso qualcosa di particolare che vuoi chiedermi?”

Sospettoso come sempre, Noctis non amava girare attorno alle cose. O meglio: non amava farlo quando erano gli altri a volere qualcosa da lui; ma quando si trattava di avere a che fare con i propri sentimenti, il Principe era un maestro nell’arte del procrastinare e dell’evitare.

“Mi farebbe piacere vederti qui a palazzo, uno di questi giorni. Ti ho chiamato per vedere se eri... Libero, diciamo. Dillo anche a Gladiolus, Ignis e Prompto, ovviamente. Potremmo organizzare una bella cena, tutti quanti insieme. Ora che ci penso, è il caso di chiamare anche Clarus e Cor e...”

“...Papà”

“Dimmi, Noctis”

“Ci vediamo a palazzo, ok? Domani”

“Va benissimo! A domani. Ti voglio bene, figlio mio”

“Papà!!”

Con una risata allegra, anche quella chiamata si richiuse, mentre un Noctis imbarazzato si rinfilava il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni e tornava ad osservare Ignis, che lentamente si era andato defilando verso la porta del suo appartamento.

“Domani sera cena a palazzo” gli fece sapere il Principe, facendo qualche passo per avvicinarglisi. Tuttavia, vedendo Ignis irrigidirsi, Noctis si fermò. Cosa diavolo gli prendeva?

“Oh, benissimo” rispose l’altro, sistemandosi con un dito gli occhiali sul naso, ancora senza incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Iggy... Tutto ok?”

“Certo, splendidamente. E tu? Ti senti meglio?”

Finalmente gli occhi impossibilmente verdi dell’altro tornarono sui suoi, ma venati di preoccupazione, e se la cosa spesso e volentieri lo scocciava, ora non poteva che far tirare a Noctis un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo. Certo, era palese che Ignis fosse turbato per qualcosa, ma non era detto che la colpa _anche_ stavolta fosse sua... O no?

“Tutto ok, Iggy. Forse più stanco del solito, ma tutto ok”

“Tu _stanco_? Quale novità”

Se le battute al vetriolo di Ignis erano tornate, allora voleva dire che, dopotutto, il suo Consigliere non lo odiava e Noctis non aveva di che preoccuparsi. O almeno sperava, perché ora che aveva deciso di seguire il consiglio di Luna, aveva deciso di iniziare da Ignis, quello con cui, _forse_ , aveva più possibilità di farsi perdonare.

“Iggy, ascolta, se hai un attimo di tempo, vorrei parlarti di una cosa...”

“Oh, certamente Noctis. Dammi un attimo per sistemarmi e sono da te”

La serietà del Principe non era sfuggita all’altro, che subito aveva accettato. Sollievo e ansia si mischiarono nello stomaco di Noctis, che annuendo, fece per rientrare nel proprio appartamento, imitato da Ignis. Sapeva che Gladio era tornato nella sua stanza in fondo al corridoio, ergo sarebbero stati da soli; sapeva anche che Gladio, prima andarsene, aveva dato una pulita e una rinfrescata all’appartamento del Principe, per togliere gli ultimi sentori del Calore e renderlo un posto nuovamente abitabile anche per Prompto.

A quel pensiero, neanche fosse stato telepaticamente richiamato da Noctis, la porta dell’appartamento di Ignis si aprì prima che questi potesse girare la maniglia, facendo comparire sulla soglia la testa bionda del suo migliore amico.

Una testa bionda anch’essa reduce da una recente doccia, apparentemente, un viso pieno di lentiggini e un corpo coperto solo da un paio di boxer aderenti, gialli e pieni di chocobo disegnati.

“Ehi, Iggy, se vai di là, mi prenderesti il mio gel in ba-...” ma la richiesta gli morì in gola.

Qualsiasi parola morì in bocca a tutti e tre i presenti.

Chi per colpa del proprio corpo decisamente poco vestito e con addosso ancora il ricordo dell’intimità condivisa con solo uno degli altri due.

Chi tormentato dai sensi di colpa, realizzando solo ora le conseguenze del suo lasciarsi andare di poche ore prima.

Chi colpito dall’evidente succhiotto che campeggiava sul collo del suo migliore amico, da come si presentavano _entrambi_ gli uomini di fronte a lui, reduci da una doccia fin troppo recente – Ignis _non aveva_ assolutamente due docce in casa sua – e da come ricordava il Consigliere avesse reagito poco prima.

Se Noctis fosse stato ancora in preda del Calore, avrebbe dato di matto.

Ora, tuttavia, voleva solo chiudersi in camera sua e gridare fino a non avere più voce, fino a rendersi muto per non dire tutte le cose che gli ribollivano dentro, e che lo spinsero infine a guardare prima Ignis e poi Prompto con un paio d’occhi... _infranti_.

L’unica cosa che fece fu invece salutare Prompto con un cenno del capo e dileguarsi dentro il proprio appartamento, velocemente ma silenziosamente, come se volesse smettere di esistere, per sempre.

 

“Noctis...” sussurrò Prompto alla porta chiusa, un groppo alla gola grande quasi quanto il senso di colpa sotto il quale si era lasciato cadere a terra, cercando di trattenere dentro tutte le lacrime che sapeva di non avere il diritto di versare.

“Prompto, non preoccuparti, ci penso io. Parlerò io con Noctis” cercò di rassicurarlo Ignis.

“ _Che cosa abbiamo fatto_ ” mormorò il biondo contro la spalla dell’altro, che era corso ad abbracciarlo, a sostenerlo e riportarlo dentro il proprio appartamento.

Ignis stavolta non gli rispose; si limitò solo ad accarezzarlo sulla schiena nuda, in movimenti circolari, cercando invano di calmare il panico evidente che stava per inghiottire entrambi.

Sospirò e guardò anche lui in direzione della porta chiusa, dietro la quale si era dileguato Noctis.

_Che cosa avevano fatto?_

**Author's Note:**

> Devo fare un importante appunto: l'Omegaverse che qui ho deciso di adoperare è più o meno ispirato a quello classico, con i vari cicli di "Calore" a cui sono sottoposti gli Omega dai quattordici-quindici anni in poi, le pillole per placarne i sintomi, l'uso di contraccettivi sia per uomini che per donne per evitare gravidanze, e via dicendo. Le uniche concessioni personali che mi sono fatta, sono: anche gli Alpha, raggiunti i vent'anni, hanno cicli di 'Calore', e non solo quando è il Calore di un Omega che lo innesca di rimando; anche gli Alpha hanno delle medicine da prendere per placare i sintomi del Calore; gli Alpha possono essere caratterialmente 'deboli' così come gli Omega possono essere 'forti'; i Beta non sono molto influenzati dal Calore degli Omega, e per niente da quello degli Alpha, per questo sono di solito loro quelli ad aiutare chi delle due specie si trova in difficoltà; essere un maschio Omega è molto raro, così come essere una femmina Alpha; gli Omega possono partorire solo Alpha od Omega, mentre un Beta, a seconda della propria storia genetica famigliare, può partorire qualsiasi delle tre categorie; nel sesso, un Alpha può anche essere passivo, non per forza solo attivo, come i Beta, mentre gli Omega sono sempre solo passivi. Andando avanti con la storia potrei aggiungere altro, ma per ora questo è tutto.
> 
> Dedico questa poracciata che ho scritto a tutte quelle povere anime pie che ho importunato su Facebook durante i miei scleri giornalieri su FFXV e su quanto Noctis, Prompto, Gladio e Ignis siano belli e da proteggere. E soprattutto, da shippare in OT4 polyamory.


End file.
